There are Few Warriors Amongst Us
by Lupinotuum
Summary: Even after spending an evening in Rivendell, Thorin still lacks a trust in elves. So what happens when he and his company finds a woman, who he suspects to be an elf, slaughtering orcs on their way to the Misty Mountains? Well she evidently joins them on their journey to the Lonely Mountain, whether or not he had a choice in the matter. But is it a choice he will regret later on?
1. Elf or Dwarf?

The sound of steel was something Thorin was accustomed to, yet he and his company were not in the midst of battle. It was a common relief that they weren't when mostly they were, especially because of a certain hobbit. He laid his eyes upon said hobbit and, for once, knew that his Halfling had not caused the battle he was hearing

"I wonder..." Balin's words were cut off, but his question was answered by the howl of wargs, singing with the cries of orcs. Thorin's eyes met his and, once again, he saw the fierceness in the King's eyes. However, those steel gray-blue eyes widened when a feminine war cry rose to the sky in a threatening menace, cursing the orcs and the sound of pain erupted from the wargs.

Thorin bolted from his hiding spot, and with the others tailing behind him, they rushed to the sound of battle. However, his trudge was halted as he stumbled upon a warg, its' foreleg cleaved off with blood soaking on his side. The familiar sound of bile rose from Bilbo as they spotted several orcs sliced open on the forest floor, some lay with arrows sticking out of their throats. Others, he noticed, looked as though they were chewed on.

What caught the group's main attention was the glinting armor stuck to the form of a woman. Thorin knew it was a woman, not because of the voice, but because of the fallen helm. That helm was knocked aside, releasing a tangled flow of black waves of hair and sharp feminine features. This woman stood over an orc, the tip of her sword at his throat even as he cursed at her in his black language.

"My name you say? It will be the last name you will ever spill from your foul tongue. Takai is my name you piece of filth!" As the last word was spilt, Takai raised her sword and swung, as if playing a game of golf, removing the orc's head from his shoulders.

When Thorin saw it was the end for the orc, he stepped out from the shadows and came up behind Takai. However, he almost wishes he didn't, for she nearly removed his head as well. The edge of the blade rested against his neck and his hands came up in a sign of surrender. Though, like he thought, it was 'almost'. Deep blue eyes glared at him from underneath thick lashes, small locks of black hair rested against her caramel colored skin, making her look feral.

"Stand down, or I will remove his head." Despite the threatening tone, her voice was smooth as velvet and Thorin locked his knees to prevent himself from falling. A low, throaty growl removed him of his stupor as he watched a large black wolf begin to circle behind him. A chorus of growls rose up behind him before he shot a look at the woman before him. "Lay down your arms or I will regret hesitating from removing his head." At once, the sound of steel dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" Thorin questioned and in turn, the woman's blue eyes met his once more. He saw a spark of humor even though her features were grim.

"My fellow dwarf, you forget your place." She spoke, barely taking a glance at the large group behind him before returning her gaze to the dwarf in front of her. "In good faith." She muttered, lowering the broadsword and sheathing it at her hip.

"Good faith." Thorin repeated, shifting his shoulders as he brought himself to his full height. He didn't have to turn to know that his company was surrounded by several wolves. He only assumed several based on the different tones of growls.

"Good faith." Takai's voice dripped with sarcasm as she looked over the dwarf before her. Raising her brows, she sidestepped away and began to circle; taking notice of the sword and axe he carried. "Who are you?"

Immediately when she left his line of sight, Thorin stiffened. Yet, he didn't hesitate to answer her question. "I am Thorin-."

"King under the Mountain." Takai finished as she stood in front of him again. With a whistle, the wolves back up and came to stand behind her in a half circle. A touch of humor rested on her lips. "Out hunting orcs and me find myself almost beheading a king. My father would have kittens." Her last sentence came out as a whisper as she looked up at Thorin, taking in the silver streaks that didn't match with a young face.

Thorin watched her, finding the humor in her blue eyes and finding himself that he could relax. "And you are?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest. Even as he asked, he looked her over more carefully. He was barely a shade taller than her, making him think that she was a dwarf, yet there was not even a hint of a beard on her golden skin. Black hair was a contrast to her blue eyes. Then he saw a hint of an ear poking out from behind the dark waves. _Elf_. He thought bitterly.

"Takai." She spoke up, thought a sharp narrow of her eyes told Thorin that she knew he saw her ears. Instead of hiding them, she lifted her chin. "Typical dwarf, glaring at every sign of an elf. As if it was the elves fault the dwarves couldn't protect their own home from a worm." She growled out her words, moving to the side as she stooped down to pick up her fallen helm. As she stood, pity crept into her heart as she stared at the bedraggled group. Dirt marred their faces and unkempt hair. When she spotted a small figure, her heart went out to the fear which he tried to boldly hide behind the determination. She remembered seeing dirt marring Thorin's features as well.

'Their packs are empty of food, young one.' Takai glanced to the side to see the black wolf, silver making a path from his muzzle to his tail; yet flecks of silver was spotted across his form. With a sigh, she glanced at Thorin.

"If you seek shelter and food, I offer my home to you." Takai tilted her head, motioning in the direction of her home. A quick smile played upon her lips as a chorus of 'Yes!', 'I'm starving!', and the faint exhausted sigh 'I'm exhausted'. Even she saw the humor in Thorin's eyes. "It seems you are outnumbered."

"It seems so. Also, it may be unwise to decline your offer based on our current position." Thorin shot a glance at his fellow company. He took each one in and found Bilbo to be the most exhausted, obviously not accustomed to traveling. He almost wanted to ask Takai to escort the hobbit home, as he still held his doubts after leaving Rivendell. Turning his attention back to Takai, he motioned her onward. "After you, my lady."

Takai simply nodded, placing a hand on the side of the wolf and moved away from Thorin. With a motion with her free hand, the ten wolves that had surrounded the dwarves ran off ahead. The noiseless sounds of chatter and footfalls were loud behind her and she looked behind her. _Wary folk, as they should be_. She thought and spotted the smaller figure among them, looking as if he didn't belong but still stayed close with the group. "Little one, come here." She looked ahead, not bothering to see if the Halfling would meet with her up front.

"Yes?" Bilbo's voice hesitated as he met up with the female dwarf, or at least he thought she was a dwarf.

"Do not fear me, little one. I only wished to see if you were what I thought you were." Takia looked down at the hobbit with a smile as he stared up at her with a scrutinizing look.

"And that is?" Bilbo inquired thought he didn't bother denying that he feared her. Seeing her amidst in the form of bloodlust before almost removing Thorin's head did, in fact, worry him. Yet, it was those large wolves that he feared.

"A hobbit." Takai stated simply. "It has been many years since I've seen a hobbit travel this far. You are the first, however, that I've seen travel with a group of stubborn dwarves." Takai arched a brow in curiosity.

"I don't suppose that hobbit was a Took?" Bilbo asked warily.

"As a matter of fact, it was. Bella Took, aye. Course, I didn't see her much after she settled down with, oh what was that lad's name? Bungo, aye. Bungo Baggins. Last I heard, Bella had a son named-."

"Bilbo." Bilbo whispered as shock took over. The dwarf beside him looked younger than he, but knew the dwarves had longer lives. Thorin had to be at least in his nineties, possibly older. No silver marked Takai though, not even wrinkles. Yet she was old enough to know his mother. Well enough that his own mother kept contact with this woman. He glanced up at Takai and saw her curious blue eyes on him. "I'm Bilbo."

"Well bless me." Takai muttered, she didn't say a word as she knew Belladonna's fate in the sorrow of his eyes. "She was a good woman, as I'm sure you are. With no less of spunk if you're travelling with dwarves."

Bilbo warmed at the smile Takai gave him and quickly look at the ground at his feet. He doubted that he had that spunk. Especially Thorin. After the encounter with the trolls, he was wishing once more that he was at Bag End. Constantly feeling like a burden to those around him. Though, he soon realized that he was staring ahead, a hand resting beneath his chin.

"Do not let them discourage you. Dwarves are stubborn, prideful beings." Takai whispered before dropping her hand. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting Thorin as he watched her. Her eyes went to Bilbo as he cleared his throat to speak.

"You speak of dwarves as if you were an elf." Bilbo stated, jaw slightly dropping when Takai moved her hair behind her pointed ear. "You-?" He stuttered as she smiled humorously.

"Mmm. My father was a dwarf. My mother was human and elf. I do not have the bulk of a dwarf, but I have the height." Takai shrugged, glancing at Bilbo before peering into the forest around them. Dusk was falling quickly around them, but she knew they were less than a mile off from her home.

"She is quite small for an elf, Thorin." Balin whispered, taking a noticed glance at his younger brother, Dwalin, who grunted in agreement.

"She even has no beard, Balin. So she couldn't be a dwarf." Thorin stated, but as he watched her, he couldn't help but maybe doubt his words. Takai moved with the surety of a dwarven warrior, but even wearing leather boots wrapped in fur –like his- she moved with the silence of an elf. If you covered her ears and added a beard, she might look like a dwarf. Though there was a lack of bulk to her. Maybe that's why she was quiet, she was smaller. That had to be the reason.

"But what dwarf would go astride with wargs?" Dwalin mused as he stared at the heavily muscled wolf that walked with familiarity beside Takai. He watched Thorin nod in agreement before pausing a few feet behind the trio before him. With a narrow of his eyes, his eyes adjusted to the dark and caught sight of a stone cabin. The sound of a rushing stream was soothing, watching the black wolf wander off in that direction.

"There should be plenty of food and ale in the pantry." Takai glanced over her shoulder as she sauntered up the porch steps and stopped at the door. After listening for just a moment, making sure there were no surprises on the other side. Her wolves would have warned her if there was an intruder, but one can never be too careful. With a curt nod, she opened the wooden door and stepped inside. "Make yourselves at home."

Bilbo was the second one to enter what at first seemed like a small cabin. In fact, he was terribly wrong. The wood floors beneath his feet gave him a sense of his own home. Soft, fur rugs lay across the floors, each one leading into a different room. Both elven and dwarven fixtures were strewn down hallways; whether it was a design in a piece of furniture or a figurine resting upon a shelf, it was there. The dwarves, he noticed, had no problem finding the kitchen. Takai, was long gone.

Thorin gave the cabin a good once over. What caught his attention was the weaponry hanging from the walls along with medals with the symbol of the Iron Mountains. He paused placing his hands behind his back, finding empty hooks pinned to the wall. The sound of his company faded to the back of his mind when he spotted the symbol of Erebor marked on a ring that rested on a shelf below the medals that hung on the wall.

"I see you have found my father's war shrine." Takai quietly stated, smiling weakly when Thorin spun around. Raising a brow, she hid the amusement when his jaw slackened and shoulders slumped. He must have seen the weaponry in her arms because he stepped aside.

"It is quite impressive." Thorin glanced at the wall, watching her place up a large war bow upon the stone wall, right beside a large two sided war axe.

"Is it?" Takai questioned, placing her sword by the ring before placing a dozen knives in their rightful spots upon the wall.

"He must have been a great warrior." Thorin spoke softly, watching her faint pause before resuming her task. Without the armor, she looked smaller beside him. Thus, despite her small figure, he saw muscle shift when she moved and he couldn't stop as his gaze moved down to see the muscles shift in her legs.

"He was the best." Takai forced the words out, making her tone sharp to only force the lump in her throat down. "But even the best fall."

"And may I ask where?" Thorin figured he was pushing her, but he had heard the pride in Takai's sharp tone. He watched her face, hoping to see a sign of emotion, but it was closed off. Then she snapped.

"Erebor." Takai snapped facing Thorin.


	2. Balder's Daughter

Takai's nerves were calmed after storming past Thorin, due to hearing the merriment in her dining room. With a smile, she walked down the short hallway before stepping underneath the archway to the dining room. Food littered the table as dwarves and hobbit ate their fill, and some more. "I sure hope you left some for me, lads."

"Takai!" Bilbo waves his hand above him to hopefully catch Takai's attention. He beamed when she spotted him and began maneuvering her way to him. He and Kili had managed to save another seat for the female dwarf. Bilbo noticed Thorin's youngest nephew was eager and he figured why when Kili's eyes lit up when Takai neared. Armor discarded, her form was there for all to see. Deep blue eyes held humor and black hair fell in waves down her shoulders, resting against her lower back.

"At least I was saved a spot." Takai settled herself between Bilbo and a younger version of Thorin. She went to say thanks but words were caught when she found herself staring into brown eyes.

"My lady." Kili offered her a mug and felt the world stop when she smiled and he only heard her words of thanks. The world rushed back to him when his older brother shook him. He then saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Takai is just fine." Takai raised her mug to him before taking a drink, watching him from the top of her mug.

"Ah, look who decided to join us!" Dwalin chuckled, knowing he was one of the few who could tease Thorin and get away with it.

Thorin raised a brow, glancing at his cousin when the room fell silent. He took the seat by Dwalin and Bofur, and it was that simple motion that the group erupted into jovial laughter and jokes. He didn't partake in the giving of jokes and stories, but took part in the laughter. His eyes gazed over the table, smiling when he heard Gloin retelling their encounter with the trolls to Takai.

"Parasites?" Takai asked incredulously, looking to her left to see Bilbo shrug his shoulders. "Clever." She mused, her eyes darting to Balin when he cleared his throat.

"I have a question for you, lass. If you don't mind?" Balin leaned forward, having to look around the others to spot her at the other side of the table. Seeing a simple nod from her, he continued. "Who are you?"

Takai paused, her mug halfway to her lips. Like the others, she heard more behind that simple question. Glancing at Bilbo for some support, she leaned back in her chair before placing the mug on her lap. "I am the daughter of Balder from the Iron Mountains and Laurielle, daughter of elf and human."

"Well that explains why you have no beard." Said Gloin.

"Aye, and the ears." Bofur piped up.

"Yes." Takai nodded, her eyes focused on Thorin and she narrowed them.

"Lass, we mean no insult, especially not to Balder's daughter. Balder was stubborn, with a fire cracking temper, but a good soul he was." Balin quipped, taking her attention from Thorin. "It is a shame that the first time I met that lad, had to be the last."

Takai let her eyes look over the dwarves, ones old enough who had been there when Smaug attacked their home. With a faint smile, she looked down at her half empty mug. "I do not want your respect because of my father. I want to earn it like he did, the right way." Takai looked at Balin. "Now, enjoy your meal. I'm going to find some extra bedding so that you can rest respectively before your journey. She bowed her head as she stood and, keeping her mug, maneuvered her way to another exit.

"Do you need any assistance?" Bilbo quickly stood only to hesitate when Takai raised her mug.

"Seat, Bilbo. You've travelled far. Plus, I'd be a terrible hostess if I had my guests gather their own bedding. Enjoy your meal." Takai exited through the kitchen instead of having to push her way through Thorin's side.

"Balder." Muttered said dwarf, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes, recalling those last minutes he spent with the older dwarf.

_Rushing through the front gates, Thorin halted the guard, holding their ground as they watched sparks of flame push through the cracks of the doors. Fear wormed her way into the hearts of the dwarves, but they waited, hoping that those doors wouldn't give in._

_ One particular burly dwarf stood beside Thorin. Deep blue eyes that once held wonder as he told his stories to the younger dwarves, now held hard determination. Black hair combed back into a lions mane, braids intertwining through those locks, clasped together with silver. However, he threatened the next dwarf who made fun of the childish dragonfly pin, would end up pinned by his sword._

_ "Lad, when you make it out of here, tell my lasses that I am sorry."_

_ "What makes you think I'll make it out alive?" Thorin snapped but jerked when the larger dwarf grabbed him by his tunic, his face inches away from Balders'._

_ "Because I will make sure of it." Balder snarled, releasing his grip and raised his sword. "For Erebor!" A chorus erupted behind them, giving the men the motivation and renewed strength to protect their home._

_ Balder and Thorin stood beside each other, even when Smaug had broken the doors from its hinges. However, Thorin was shoved to the side as a clawed foot landed where he was standing. He looked over, Balder had kept his word and Thorin gripped the dwarf's hand hard._

_ "My Laurielle, my sweet Laurielle. Sweet, Takai. Take my sword, lad, and give it to them." Balder fumbled for his sword and Thorin took it._

_ "Stories about you will sing forever, my friend."_

"Thorin." Balin spoke up, finally seeing his King's eyes rest upon himself. "Easy, laddie."

"I thought that sword looked familiar." Thorin mumbled, turning his attention to where Takai exited from. The noise around him was loud as everyone continued their supper, but even as he had only a few bites, they settled like a rock in his stomach.

Takai took a quick swing from her mug, enjoying the sensation of how the ale slipped through her, a tingling sensation down to her toes. Though, she had to place the mug down on a stand as she opened a closet door, sliding a load of blankets that ranged from fur to silk onto her arms. She hummed to herself, a quiet song of the Misty Mountains, her boots thumping to the rhythm as she made her way to the large living room.

"Another cold night." Takai muttered, and with that thought, she laid the blankets upon the wood floor. Glancing at her empty fireplace, she placed a few longs before lighting them. Satisfied with the flames, she sauntered around her home, unaware of the watchful eyes upon her.

Thorin leaned against the archway that separated the kitchen and the living room. He felt the cabin immediately warm when the fireplace was lit, and the few candles that were lit throughout the house. He had watched Takai, as he drank from his mug, laying out the blankets for the cold nights. A few blankets were laid upon the furniture as well and mused that many would fight for those few spots. Yet the way Takai had placed the blankets on the floor, he knew those spots would feel like a soft bed instead of a wooden floor.

Thorin glanced over his shoulder, watching his men make merriment as they cleaned up the table and kitchen. He spotted Balin, watching the older dwarf make his way towards him.

"She's making a mighty fuss about us being comfortable." Balin stated as he watched Takai bring out plush pillows. Raising a brow at Thorin's faint grunt, he noticed the King watching Takai intently. "You know, lad, there is no shame in taking an interest."

"She is an elf, Balin."

"And a dwarf, mind you, conceived and lived well past before Smaug." Balin interrupted, looking up at Thorin and met his eyes. "Though, I suggest you move soon." Balin glanced over to see Kili watching Takai.

"I think you have had too much to drink, Master Balin." Thorin scoffed, looking back into the living room where Takai arranged the pillows. "That or you are too exhausted to think reasonable thoughts."

"I won't argue with that, laddie." Balin moved into the room now filled comfortably with blankets and pillows. When he came beside Takai, he rested a fatherly hand on her arm.

"I hope this suits your needs, Master Balin." Takai looked down at the shorter dwarf, glancing around the room, looking more of a lounge fit for a palace.

"Just needs sweet, young maidens." Balin teased, following her thoughts. He couldn't help but beam gently when Takai flashed him a grin.

"I know better than to separate a dwarf from his ale, but Balin I do believe sleep is in your near future. Give me your mug before you drop it." Takai smiled, holding out her hand to him.

Balin nodded, handing her the now empty mug. With a twitch of his lips, he made his way to the couch, despite the lushness beneath his boot soles.

"Balin has the right idea, sleep sounds wonderful." Bofur piped in, raising his mug to the others before he noticed it was gone. He turned around to face the living room, and Takai who held his mug.

"Give me your mugs or put them in the kitchen. I'd hate to have to listen to you cry over spilt ale." Takai shrugged, moving past Bofur and went into the kitchen.

That night, no one stayed up to keep watch as they all felt comfortable under Takai's roof. Each dwarf, and hobbit, knew well that the wolves would sound for the alarm if one came. However, one dwarf slept lightly despite how much rest his body craved for. There little noise except for the soft padding of feet and the snores from his fellow companions.

Sleep finally pulled at Thorin, relaxing even when the faint touch of someone brushing his hair from his face. He grumbled and shifted but was pulled farther down when a quiet song filled his ears.

"Shhh my Thorin. You are safe, for I will continue on what my father promised to you many years ago. Even if it kills me."

The next morning, the dwarves awoke, each one feeling rested enough as though they slept for many days in their comfortable homes. Behind the sounds of yawns, a soft humming echoed around them. Both dwarves and hobbit looked at one another, before they looked at their surroundings. Dawn was nearly ending as sunlight slipped past the velvet curtains. No one sang, but they each felt like it, especially when the scent of breakfast drifted to them.

"I felt as if I had slept for a week!" Fili stretched his arms above his head and listened to the chorus of agreements around him. He glanced at his uncle who looked around almost warily. "Uncle?"

Thorin looked at his eldest nephew before letting his shoulders relax. "It is nothing. Go get something to eat, we will be leaving soon." Thorin suppressed a yawn and a fond smile as both of his nephews rushed to the dining room.

"Has anyone seen Takai?" Kili poked his head from around the corner of the dining room. He watched as the dwarves looked around before his uncle stood.

"That is her humming." Bilbo stood as well and watched Thorin move with a new hastiness to the front door before entering the hallway. He met Kili's eyes, jerking when a yelp echoed down the hallway before a loud thump followed.

"You..! You… TOAD!" Takai's voice echoed down and everyone cringed.

"I think he found her." Ori stated then winced when Nori slapped the back of his head.

Takai fumed as she clutched a blanket to her chest as she stood over Thorin. Her hand throbbed when she punched his jaw, but she didn't regret that." Knock before you barge in! Especially in a woman's home! For heaven's sake, if you wanted to see a naked woman, just ask and I may comply." Takai snapped, retreating back a step when Thorin stood.

Thorin rubbed his jaw before shoving his hair from his eyes. He understood why she was flustered, holding nothing but a blanket to conceal herself from him. He couldn't stop his anger, however, and stepped forward. "We didn't know where you were."

"Then call out my name! You do know my name-Thorin! Get out!" Takai used one hand to press against Thorin's chest. A strew of curses of Khuzdul left her lips before she even began to press against him.

Thorin merely glared, feeling the pressure against his chest as she made little effort to make him retreat back those few steps. He grunted when she shoved against him, taking these steps before having a door slammed in his face. If it weren't for his boots, she probably would have stubbed his toes.

"And stay out!"

Thorin grumbled before spinning on his heel and stormed down the hallway, only to pause when he found everyone watching from the living room. Grimacing when Balin knowingly shook his head, then stalked past Bilbo to go into the kitchen. He paused at the food prepared for them on the center island, steam still rising from the eggs and sausage. Steam that he knew was now radiating between Takai and himself… His fingers twitched at the thought of her damp hair resting on bare shoulders as she clutched a blanket to hide her form.

"I'm going to ask if she wants to join us." Kili grinned, bolting from his spot with Fili tailing behind him. He saw his uncle about to protest and the brothers stopped.

"Thorin." Balin cajoled. "We could use more warriors. Takai is a huntress, she could be useful." Balin glanced at the young siblings and nodded his approval before looking up at Thorin who nodded as well.


	3. Thunder Battle

The last thing Takai expected was to be invited on their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Yet, so happens, she was walking besides Bilbo towards the front of the group. Like some, including Thorin and Dwalin, Takai only brought herself, the clothes on her back and weapons. Course, her pack of wolves joined them.

Takai once again caught Kili glancing over his shoulder at her and finally she invited him over with a motion of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel amused when the young dwarf slowed his steps so he ended up beside her, amused to see the eager in his eyes.

"You shoot?" Kili inquired as he looked admirably over the white oak, war bow slung over her shoulder.

"Better than you." Takai smirked, hearing a few chuckles around them. She saw the challenge in Kili's eyes as she lifted a piece of dried meat, tearing a strip off with her teeth. Locking eyes, she returned the challenge with that one look.

"Aye, brother, she may be better than you. But how is she with a knife?" Fili spoke, sliding between Takai and Bilbo and, giving the hobbit a wink as he twirled a knife in his hand.

"You might as well give them a demonstration, lass. Otherwise, those two won't leave you alone." Balin watched Fili and Kili grin as they both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"As you wish." Takai let out a sigh, shrugging the brothers' arms from her shoulders. "Bilbo?" With that simple word, her bow slid down her arm, one hand reaching over her shoulder to grasp an arrow. It was a quick motion, footsteps graceful as she turned, knocking the arrow before letting it fly inches from Fili and just over Bilbo. The arrow pinned itself through Bofur's hat before getting stuck to a tree. As if on cue, Takai spun just as Dwalin tossed up an apple behind her, a tiny dagger flying from her grasp and splitting the apple into two. Takai smiled, walking backwards when Dwalin caught both halves in each hand. He gave her a wink before handing one to Balin.

Fili stared as Bofur went to get his hat, and then turned to where the dagger lodged itself in a tree branch. "That was my dagger!" He looked at Takai as she leaned towards him, grinning.

"As that is my knife." Takai plucked the knife Fili was twirling in his hand before turning back around and quickened her steps to the front.

Kili tilted his head as he watched Takai, her black, silver fur rimmed cloak furling at her feet as she sauntered away from him. "Impressive." He muttered as he looked back to his older brother, now twirling the dagger Takai had just previously thrown.

Balin had to agree with Kili, and as he took a bite out of the apple, his eyes laid upon Thorin. The King had shown the hint of a smile, faint as it was, but soon disappeared when he caught Balin watching.

The afternoon sun was bearing down upon the group, but the signs of dusk falling were not far. The Misty Mountains bore down upon them as they neared. Jokes and teasing left everyone's mouths after Takai made an example of how well an archer and blade wielder she was. The Misty Mountains, claimed by goblins and other horrid creatures did not hinder their jests, which made the travelling all the more bearable.

At the base of the mountains, Takai said farewell to her wolves. She wouldn't admit that without their extra protection she felt vulnerable. After all, these weren't your typical wolves. Being the size of wargs, they looked like their cousins the gray wolves, thick fur and bulked with muscle. One would think because of the bulk that they weren't runners, when in fact they were distance runners.

With a saddened sigh, Takai watched them run off, finding a safer path for them to cross. Straightening herself, she continued with the group up the path to the rocky path of the Misty Mountains.

It had seemed forever as they walked along the thing path through the mountain's valley, but they weren't even close to reaching the end. Rolling thunder sounded above them as the clouds gathered. Sprinkles of rain started before it began pelting down up them. For those who had them, cloak hoods immediately went up. Sadly, they were nowhere near any caves for shelter.

Takai glanced up at the sky, rain dripping upon her face before looking ahead. Clouds rolled and thunder clapped around them, and before her, Bilbo shivered. Pity fell across her heart before jerking when Dwalin, standing behind her, shouted a warning. Glancing up to the sky, a boulder was aimed above them before chunks of rock fell upon them when the boulder connected to the mountain. Dwalin, grasping her shoulder back as she pressed Bilbo back to avoid the rocks from striking them.

"This is no thunderstorm! This is a thunder battle!" Balin shouted, pointing into the distance as a rock, shaped as a figure, separated itself from the side of a mountain.

Bofur, standing in wonder, walked a few steps towards the edge of the path. "Bless me! The legends are true! Stone giants!" Bofur called in amazement as the stone giant completely separated itself and was now tossing a chunk of rock just past them. Everyone's eyes followed that rock, stumbling back when it hit another giant.

Takai cringed as rock debris rained down, once again pressing Bilbo back, glancing at Bofur as he did the same. Frowning, she looked past Bofur, feeling the mountain they stood tremble. A loud crack brought her attention down and then felt her person move. "No."

"Fili! Grab my hand!" Kili stepped away from a crack in the stone that appeared, but he was too late to reach for his brother. With fear in his eyes, he watched Fili and the others move away. Along with the others, he realized that they were resting on the knees of a stone giant.

It wasn't before, but just after the stone giant stood, another came and smashed heads with it. With the stone giant falling backwards, one of its knees where Thorin was on, cringed as the giant spun and that leg bumped to the side of another mountain.

"Move, move, MOVE!" Thorin shouted, being the first to jump upon the new path and the others followed. However, he watched in horror when the other half of the group moved away as the giant continued its battle.

Takai looked up, watching the head of another stone giant fly towards where she saw the other group of dwarves went. Yet, their stone giant shook and began to fall. The giant turned, as if trying to regain balance, and Takai saw they were now facing Thorin and his group. Her eyes widened when they neared.

"Jump!"

It was too late. They were moving too fast to the side as the giant swung, not to mention that gap was too large. Cringing, Takai swung around, covering Bilbo's body with hers. She had seen the fear in his eyes when the wall of a mountain neared, and she gripped tightly onto the stone giant. She didn't feel better even when she saw Fili's hand grab hers from around Bofur, nor when Dwalin's arm braced against her back.

Bilbo immediately looked up, the world blocked from him but he saw Takai's face and her wild hair as she gripped the stone behind him. "You?"

"Bella was my friend and I will do what I can to protect her son." Takai opened her eyes before closing them, placing her forehead against the stone.

"No!" Thorin watched as the others were slammed into the wall, a good distance between him and them. He watched as the leg pulled back and rocks fell to the Earth before him. "Noo!" His voice was ripped from his throat. "Fili!" He shouted, running as much as he could along that stone path. Something ripped from him when he had saw Takai cover Bilbo, saw the glimpse of her holding Fili's hand. Dwalin's arm wrapped around her as he held little Ori back. He nearly tripped when he heard the faint sound of groans, turning that corner to see the others were safe.

"They're alive!" Gloin shouted behind him, seeing Thorin's stiff shoulders relax and finally being to see when Thorin moved forward.

"Easy, lass." Bofur shook Takai's shoulder and she lifted herself up, resting on one arm.

"Bilbo?"

"Bilbo?" Bofur repeated, then his eyes widened. "Hey, where's Bilbo?" He turned to look at the group. He watched as some began looking through the rubble as they helped each other, but it was Takai's cry of dismay that brought his attention back to her.

"There!" Takai shouted, seeing fingers grasping onto the edge of the path. Lunging forward, crying out when she felt the whisper of his fingers against hers before he fell down another nook. Desperate, Takai crawled as far as she could go with Gloin sitting on her legs. "Bilbo! Grab my hand, lad!" She saw how fear etched itself into his face as he tried reaching for her hand. Again she tried pulling herself forward, her finger tips just touching Bilbos'. "Gloin get off of me! I can't reach him!"

Seeing the hobbit unable to grasp hold of Takai's hand, Thorin jumped down, his booted feet landing on a solid shelf. With one hand grasping the path, he used the other to lift the hobbit to Takai. When he saw the hobbit safe in her arms, he also saw the smile she sent him. A smile filled with warmth, gratitude, love, and everything else he didn't realize he needed. It was that smile that broke him, and made him wish he could do anything to see that smile again. However, as his boot slipped, he saw terror and fear just before he fell.

Takai pulled Bilbo back with her, resting their backs upon the rocky wall. She listened with her eyes closed as Dwalin lifted Thorin, then watched Thorin climb up at her feet.

"Thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin spoke up, looking up at Bilbo before to a now standing Thorin.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home." Thorin spoke those words as he looked at Bilbo in the eyes. He couldn't look at Takai, anger burned there. "He should've never had come. He has no place amongst us." He turned away at those final words and headed towards the opening of a cave. "Dwalin!"

Dwalin gave Bilbo a sad look before going after Thorin, he too disappearing into the darkness.

"Why I oughta- " Takai's ended with a growl and she looked at Bilbo, his hand resting on her arm to stop her from rising. She saw the sadness in his eyes, his smile never reaching them.

"Don't." Bilbo shook his head, looking away. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Thorin saved you." Takai scowled.

"Yes, he did, didn't he? Yet he brought me to you, and you were there first." Bilbo looked out of the corner of his eyes, Takai's scowl faltering.

"I couldn't go any farther with Gloin sitting on me." Takai stated, bewildered when Bilbo chuckled.

"Yes, well if you went any farther, you would've fallen." Bilbo nodded his head towards the edge.

"Mmm, that wouldn't have been good." Takai stood up, assisting Bilbo in the process. When she turned, she raised a brow as Kili finally helped his brother on lifting Bombour up. It was a humorous sight and she finally went over and helped by lifting the large dwarf by the shoulders.

Soon everyone was inside, the good mood vanishing when Thorin and Takai made eye contact. Thorin's heart broke at her scowl, seeing his nephews shaking their head as they moved to the other side of the cave. He looked down at Gloin laid out some wood. "No fire tonight. Everyone, get some rest before we leave at first light."

"Thorin, the plan was to meet Gandalf in the mountains." Balin protested, coming up beside Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur, you have first watch." Thorin turn to Bofur, seeing the toy maker nod before going to a spot by the wall.

It was well after everyone was asleep when Bilbo opened his eyes. He was wide awake even though the rush of adrenaline had left his system. Next to him, he watched Takai sleep peacefully, as if she wasn't in a cave in the Misty Mountains where they had almost perished. It was the warmth of her heart that made him hesitate, but he stood up. He fixed his coat, strapped on his 'letter opener' sword, and then closed his pack.

The sound of Bilbo's pack closing caused Takai to shift and mumble, turning away from him and faced Thorin. A sigh of relief escaped Bilbo as he hefted the pack of her his shoulders and grabbed his walking stick. He almost made it out of the cave if it wasn't for Bofur.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Bofur scrambled to his feet, catching Bilbo before the little hobbit took a step outside of the cave.

Bilbo paused glancing over his shoulder enough to see Takai shift. "Rivendell."

"Why? You can't leave now; you're part of the company." Bofur protested, freezing when Bilbo spun around.

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo looked everywhere but Bofur. "Thorin was right; I shouldn't have run out my door." Bilbo raised a hand to stop Bofur. "I'm not like you. I'm not a dwarf, I have a home. You're a dwarf, you're used to this! Not belonging anywhere. Even. ." Bilbo paused as he saw the sadness in his eyes. He saw sadness in Takai's eyes. "Even Takai looks like she belongs, and she's only half dwarf."

Bofur saw Bilbo's immediate reaction after saying those words, but it was his turn and he held up a hand. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." He turned around to look at the fellow dwarves and Takai.

"We all belong somewhere; we just have to find it." Takai took a step forward only to pause when someone grabbed her ankle. "Thorin?" She looked down at the King and warning flags went up.

"Hear that?" Thorin asked, his voice harsh and the silence filled the except for the sound of a loud crack. He watched her eyes widened before shouting, "Get up!"

The demand was too late and soon everyone fell as the floor opened up. Their cries echoed before fading into the depth of the mountains. Brothers and cousins held onto each other, Bofur and Bilbo falling behind them. Takai and Thorin holding onto one another, their cries filled with fear.


	4. Escape from Goblin City

When their feet hit the side of a long tunnel, the jarring sensation went throughout Thorin and he lost his grip on Takai. "No!" Yet, he couldn't grasp her fingers quick enough before they tumbled down with the others. Hoots, howls, and cries surrounded him as he listened and felt the others clashing into one another. The nooks and crannies making him twist and turn, forgetting which side was up.

A particular movement caught Thorin's eye and he widened them enough to see Takai push off from the ground, falling through air and grab _something_ before curing around it. Soon there was no tunnel floor beneath him, but in an instant he landed on top of Dwalin. He managed to count the groans, which grew louder after Bombour landed on the pile.

It wasn't long before the group was surrounded by goblins, bringing the dwarves to their feet before herding them across rickety wooden bridges. They fought, oh how they fought. Punching and shoving the mountain creatures off their own bridges. The goblins just fought back, and being outnumbered, the dwarves eventually gave. Well, except for one.

"Get your filthy little paws off of me!" Takai snapped, eyes blazing with fury as she struggled. She managed a few blows before her hands were bound.

"Takai!" Thorin looked over his shoulder, looking past the goblins to see her whip her head around to face him. _So this is what they see_. He thought when he saw the hatred and fury that could only match his own when it came to orcs. Fear was there as well, hidden behind the understanding that passed between them.

Gritting her teeth, Takai stood straighter and walked with the mob of goblins. She took that time to look at their surroundings, torches blazed, lighting the paths in the deep mountain. She couldn't look down but she knew there was an endless darkness that the fire's light could not even touch. Goblins cheered and screamed from above and below, and a shiver rose through her. However, it wasn't long before they stopped in the center of the Goblin City, huddled together before the King upon his throne.

The Goblin King was a horrid creature, being one of the largest in the mountains. His large eyes, too big for his face, scanned the group before him. "What is this?" He asked, sliding off his throne, meandering toward the group for a closer look. "Thieves?"

"Dwarves, we found them on the front porch." One goblin spoke up before a grin split upon his face. "And her." He motioned one hand then watched as several goblins drag and shove Takai forward.

The Goblin King eyed Takai curiously; he couldn't see her face due to her lowering it. Black hair covered like a protective veil. "And what about-?" He paused when he saw the war bow made of white oak. A grin lit up his ugly features as he chuckled. "Oh, Takai, it has been too long."

Takai lifted her chin, eyes still blazing but she could do nothing with her hands bound. "Not long enough. You're still alive."

"Come to finish the job your mother couldn't?" The King grinned when he saw her twitch. "So you do remember. That's one of my favorite memories. Do you remember the screams?" He tilted his head as he circled her.

"I remember your scream when my arrow pierced your skin." Takai spoke darkly as she followed his movements with her eyes.

"Aye, I have a lovely scar from that, but I remember her screams. Telling you to run, and run, to never look back. Her screams as I bled her." The Goblin King used a finger to move a lock of hair from her face. "You have her beautiful face."

Thorin watched as Takai's once straight form began to slump, watching her shake. He lurched forward when the Goblin King whispered something and Takai fell to her knees. His movement brought the Goblin King's attention to him, and he grimaced.

"Well well, Thorin Oakensheild King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King mocked bowed, glancing at Takai when a choked sob broke free. "It's amazing what words can do to a pure soul."

Rage built itself up within Thorin, meeting the Goblin King's eyes. "What did you say to her?"

The King waved away Thorin's question. "Does not matter. What makes me curious is why you're here, especially when there's a pretty price for your head." He straightened as much as he could, grasping the staff to keep him balanced. He smiled when Thorin's hard gaze turned to one of curiousness. "A hint for the one who wants your head. A pale orc on a white warg."

"Azog is dead." Thorin snarled as he stepped forward, only to be pushed back by a heavy goblin.

"Is he now?" The Goblin King mused as he stepped to the edge of his throne, looking at a smaller goblin who sat on a swing. "Send word to Azog the Defiler that I have his King." He smiled before turning back to the group. "And search them! We don't want them fighting when we turn them in."

The horde of goblins that had captured the dwarves now lunged at them. Pulling away anything that can be used against them. The dwarves struggled but when Orcist was revealed, the goblin who pulled it, screamed. The sword was thrown to lay by Takai, and then chaos erupted.

"I know that sword!" The Goblin King retreated to his throne in fear. "The Goblin Cleaver! Biter!" He screamed then snarled when he saw Thorin fighting off the goblins, one being thrown past him, only to be pinned beside Takai. "Kill them! Kill them all! And give me his head!"

Takai had lifted her numb head, looking at the sword beside her. Fear had ridden itself too hard in her heart that when she saw Thorin about to lose his head, a warbled scream left her. Due to her father's blood, however, she threw herself over Thorin, pushing the few goblins away. She missed the goblin that held the sword which was now above her head since she was now in the way. She couldn't look at Thorin and instead buried her face in his hair. "I am sorry. I failed to protect you." She sobbed as Thorin wrapped his arms around her. The sword was coming down to fast that she knew she would lose her head even if Thorin tried to turn. Except, a blinding light exposed itself. The blinding light stunned the ones lying on the ground while the impact of the light threw some goblins from the throne.

"Take up arms!" A voice called out as the light slowly began to fade.

Thorin opened his eyes, feeling Takai shake as she lay upon him. Unlike her, his hands were unbound and he cupped her face with his calloused hands. "Takai." He whispered and saw her blue eyes. "Are you a fool?" He snapped.

"Was my father a fool?" Takai asked, feeling herself come back from her broken state and saw Thorin's gray-blue eyes soften. "Unbind me, Thorin, and your foes will fall by my hand." Takai spoke as she sat up, straddling his legs as she held out her bound hands. Her eyes blazed with fury. "But his head is mine!"

Thorin sat up, grabbing a knife as he stared into her blue eyes. "And I will give you that release." He cut the rope and it was as if he just released a wolf bound in a cage for too long.

Takai leapt off of Thorin, pulling out her sword to end the lives of the stunned goblins around him. Around her, the dwarves had rallied and began fighting back. She found the Goblin King backing away, teetering on the edge of the balcony of his throne. She pointed her sword at him when she caught his eye. "I will have your head on my wall, scum!" She screamed taking a few steps forward, but the king had backed too far and fell.

"Takai!"

Takai picked up Orcist before turning to Thorin. "Your sword, my king." She stumbled when Thorin pulled her to him.

"I may have given you that release but I need you aware and not on a blood lusting rampage." Thorin growled, one hand on his sword and the other holding her chin.

"Lets move!" Voices called out and Takai nodded, grabbing Thorin and pushing him ahead of her.

The dwarves taking off after the wizard had set chaos into motion. No longer were they just fleeing past stunned goblins, they were now fighting for their lives. Swords, axes, and knives gleamed in the torch light; even the stone tip of an arrow caught light before embedding itself into darkness. Blackened blood glistened upon the sharp edged weapons, even the giant hammer Ori used to crush the bones of their foes.

Once more the group parted into two, separated by taking different paths, but heading the same way. Takai only saw Balin, Oin and Gloin following her and Thorin and the wizard. That was all she could see due to having goblins of every size leap at them from every direction. She marveled, however, at the wrath these old warrior could unleash when cornered. However, Dwalin was the only veteran warrior with the group that held young warriors, miners, and a toy maker.

Anger swelled up in Thorin that at times he just angrily slashed instead of making a tactical move. A sense of ease had washed over him as he caught several glances of Takai. Sober from blood lust, but wrath spilled from the sword dance. He knew he shouldn't have frozen when her eyes met his, but he knew that if he did, he would have fallen. A knife had slipped from Takai's fingers, flying past his head till he heard a grunt. He turned to look, seeing a goblin crumpled with that knife embedded in between the eyes.

"It is best not to freeze in the midst of battle, my king."

Thorin whipped back around, seeing only blue eyes. "That is why you are here."

"You are lucky that I am here." Takai stated looking over her shoulder as the sounds of screams increased.

"Kiss later, you two! Move!"

Thorin didn't hesitate from Gloin's demand and turned to run after Gandalf, knowing well the few who were behind him were safe for that brief moment.

The running continued, slashing at a pale goblin that would come into their view. There was more jumping involved when Gandalf jumped back down upon a path when theirs had ended. There, the two groups joined and a sense of relief filled one another for another moment, weapons still clashing and embedding themselves into flesh. That brief moment ended just as quickly as their wooden path.

With a grunt, one of the dwarves cut the rope which brought half of that bridge swinging towards the other bride. Few managed to jump before the rest swung back to where a group of goblins waited. Those goblins took that chance to jump onto the swinging bridge. With that last forward swing, the rest jumped. Fili, being the last, almost fell when cutting the rope, but both Dwalin and Takai swung him forward.

"Nice catch, my lady." Fili gasped when his feet hit the wooden bridge. He caught her smile before running after her, grunting when Dwalin smack the back of his head. "You too, Master Dwalin."

The group was most grateful when their feet let the rickety bridge and upon a stone path. With Gandalf's staff, a boulder landed in front of them and rolled down, knocking and squishing the goblins upon that same path. However, after the boulder rolled off the path, the stone path ended and they came back upon another wooden bridge. Yet they were to be stopped when the Goblin King landed in front of them.

"Ha! You think you could leave? I own these mountains, wizard." The Goblin King spat, swinging his staff to the point where the Gray Wizard stumbled back. The King chuckled, leaning forward. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." Gandalf stated simply when he gathered his composure. He saw the Goblin King stare in confusion before stepping to the side, revealing Takai holding her bow and arrow. "But she will."

"Lets just say I've been practicing my aim." Takai snarled and let the arrow fly. The King stumbled back from the force of impact, heading tilting back before falling upon his knees. As he fell forward, the arrow could be seen sticking out of his forehead before falling forward.

The impact from the fallen King sent the bridge twitching before the sound of wood snapping. Not before long, the bridge's supports completely snapped and soon collapsed, falling deeper into the depths of the mountain. Cries left the dwarves, echoing up through the cavern as the broken bridge slid down the side of the dark crevice.

A breath of relief escaped Takai when the bridge caught between the sides of the cavern. Yet, a squeak left her lips when the bridge dropped suddenly. She saw Thorin eye at her even though the groans of the dwarves sounded beneath them.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Bofur spoke up, hoping to lighten the mood as he looked down at Dwalin and Kili.

The lighthearted sarcasm didn't last long when the body of the Goblin King landed upon them. Groans and cries extended including the snickering that left Takai.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin complained, his groan didn't last long when Kili shouted Gandalf's name. He didn't have to follow Kili's gaze, just had to open his eyes to see the horde of goblins running down to them. Immediately he began pulling himself out from between slabs of wood before helping Kili. "There are too many of them."

"The only thing that will stop them is daylight." Gandalf stated, helping Oin out from a pile of rubble as more dwarves passed him. "Hurry! This way!"

As the rest of the dwarves escaped the rubble, they quickly followed Gandalf as he led them out of the mountain. Even as they exited the mountain, running into the sun, the group did not stop until they were a mile down. Only then did they stop.

"It seems we gained a face but lost one. Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf looked at each dwarf. Fili and Kili spun in circles and Gandalf saw the horror rise in the woman's eyes.

"I can tell you." Thorin snapped and looked away from Takai. "Mr. Baggins had his chance and took it. All he thought about was his warm bed and hearth." He risked a glance at Takai but wish he didn't. "We will not being seeing our hobbit, he is long gone."

"He did not leave!" Takai walked up to Thorin, feeling torn. One moment she felt a sense of compassion, but then he would spew his doubts about Bilbo and then she hated him. "He fell! I saw him-." Takai choked back a sob and shoved Thorin's hand away from her. "He is lost, but he did _not_ leave us!"

"On the contrary, I'm not lost. Well, not anymore at least." Bilbo spoke up as he stepped out from behind a tree. He watched as Thorin turned to look at him before stepping away. He saw unshed tears in Takai's eyes.

"Bilbo! We thought we lost you." Kili spoke up with relief.

"How on earth did you get away from the goblins?" Fili asked in wonder.

"How indeed." Dwalin mused as he settled himself between Thorin and Takai. More concerned that it may come to blows, whether verbal or physical, between Takai and Thorin.

"It does not matter." Takai walked up to Bilbo, her arms slipping around his shoulders. "He is safe."

"Actually, it does." Takai jerked her head up, turning to look at Thorin.

"I want to know." Thorin took a small step forward, his eyes flicking to Takai before settling upon Bilbo. If it wasn't a serious moment, he might have laughed at the height difference between the hobbit and dwarf. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo gave Takai a calming pat on her arm, feeling the comfort she was trying to give before she stepped away. He looked at Thorin with a sigh. "Look, I know you've doubted me, you've always doubted me. Though you're right. I do miss my home, my books, and my armchair. I won't deny that's where I belong and that's why I came back. You don't." Bilbo stated, sliding from underneath Takai's arm to look at Thorin squarely, but honestly. "Where you belong, your home was taken from you and I will do what I can to help you take it back."

Thorin nodded just the barest, looking down at his feet. Silence had fallen over the group, yet, Takai and Gandalf shared a smile at Bilbo's words. Their contempt silence didn't last long when a howl sounded out.

"Takai! Please tell me those are your wolves." Thorin looked at Takai, her features grim.

"Not this time." Takai pulled out her sword as the howls neared and the thundering sound of feet hitting the ground neared as well. "Run!" She spun, pushing Bilbo in the opposite direction of the sound of wargs.

Trees offered little shelter, but it wasn't enough to save Bilbo from the first warg who broke through. With a yelp, the warg charged back, but Bilbo had pulled out his own little sword which luckily embedded itself in the forehead of the charging warg. Another squeak left when he saw another warg, but Thorin had came back to cut it down. On his other side, Takai had done the same.

"Quick! Into the trees!" Gandalf shouted, climbing into a pine tree that stood just at the edge of the cliff.

Immediately the dwarves helped one another into the trees that surrounded them. Kili and Fili both reached down to swing Takai up upon a branch above them, watching a warg barely missing her legs. Soon they were all up high in the trees, watching the wargs pace below them.

Above the growls, a dark voice rang out in a tongue so foreign but native to the darker breeds of life. The voice continued, demanding and claiming attention of all who could hear.

Takai, crouching upon a high branch, peered through the leaves. She knew the language, didn't understand it, but knew who the language belonged to. Orcs. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the speaker, a pale orc upon a white warg.

"No." Thorin's voice held dismay as he lowered a branch to see. "Azog."

**DUN DUN DUN! I must thank those who've favored and followed my story. Seeing as I have no reviews, I'm assuming I haven't lost my touch when writing. This is my first Hobbit story as I first watched the movie, then read the book. I hated the ending, thus inspiring me to write a new one, adding a new character in the process. Reviews though, would be lovely even if it is a simple "Great job!" Hope you all are enjoying the chapters and I had to remake a few scenes, such as the Thunder Battle and the Goblin Chase. My favorite parts. Once again, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	5. Escaping Goblins to be Caught by Wolves!

A moment, a brief moment had passed before Azog had noticed Thorin. A wicked smile crossed him and without breaking eye contact, he ordered his horde of wargs to kill. His only request was to leave Thorin to him. He laughed as his wargs ran forward once again, leaping at the trees. Cries filling the night air from the terrified company.

"Fili! Kili!" Takai reached down below her. Her hand grasped Kili's, pulling him up quickly before reaching for Fili. One by one, she watched the wargs jump at the trees, fear etching itself back into her heart. She understood the danger of climbing higher and it took everything she had not to do so. She understood what the wargs were doing; after all, her wolves would do the same when trying to get a squirrel from a tree. "Prepare to jump!"

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, holding onto a branch to keep his balance, his eyes never leaving the wargs below.

"They're going to uproot the trees. See how they're only jumping at one side?" Takai pointed to wargs below their tree before showing him the others. "With everyone so high, the leverage to uproot the tree will be easy."

"Wonderful." Fili muttered, jerking as their tree jolted and twitched as the large bodies of wargs lunged themselves at it. "Soon all of these will collapse." He looked at Takai and saw her nod. A loud crack sounded about the trio and Fili gave them a knowing look.

Takai braced herself as much as she could by standing between the brothers, listening to their tree start to uproot. Her breath quickened as the tree teetered forward, towards the other tree Dwalin was on. "Heads up!" Takai jerked just as she felt a warg hit that tree, and it set off a chain in motion.

Soon, trees began tilting over but only fell after the dwarves leapt from one to another. Each dwarf and hobbit helping one another until only one tree stood. And that was the tree Gandalf was on, the one that overlooked the wooded valley below.

Takai tried steadying herself to jump off the last falling tree. She had made particularly sure that everyone had made it. Though, she wasn't sure if she could. As they edged her on, Takai finally jumped, reaching forward with her arms extended. It was a quick moment, but she thought she lost went a warg lunged up and nudged her leg. However, Thorin's hand lashed out, pulling her quickly to him. She wanted to laugh at how she forgot to breathe even as her face was in Thorin's hair and his arm wrapped securely around her.

"Breathe; we're not done just yet." Thorin spoke, his back resting on the trunk of the tree and wargs' howls sounded below them. He closed his eyes for a second as he felt her take a shuddering breath. Soon enough, he caught the smell of smoke and looked up.

Gandalf had lit a pine cone before throwing it down to the wargs below. He didn't waste time as he grabbed another before lighting it, sending the cone to Fili to light the others. As planned, everyone was throwing the fiery pine cones, making a half circle of fire. Even he cheered when the wargs backed up, but it didn't last long when even his tree began to uproot.

A dark laughter rose up into the sky as more cries went out. Azog watched in delight as the tall pine tree tipped back towards the edge of the cliff. He smiled; the only thing that kept the tree from completely falling off was the rest of the roots that were embedded into the earth.

Takai scrambled up upon a thick branch, Thorin helping by pulling her up by her cloak. "I'm up." Takai breathed, looking at Thorin resting upon the trunk. She looked around as all the dwarves were sitting upon or stuck between branches comfortably. However, a loud snap brought her attention to Gandalf, but lower. Both Ori and Dori had fallen but the younger dwarf held onto Dori's legs. Yet, she wasn't fast enough to get to Dori before his fingers slipped. She listened to his cries while now holding onto the end of Gandalf's staff. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of little Ori; Dori's good heart welled up with fear.

"I can't reach them Thorin. I-I can't move without the tree falling." Takai shook but there was no reply as he held her where she sat. "Thorin?" She turned her eyes to look upon him and she saw anger, pure hatred in his eyes that were aimed at the orc. At that moment, she understood. "No."

"Takai." Thorin closed his eyes before turning to look at her. Black hair once tamed with few braids was now a tangled mess. Dirt and scrapes marred her cheeks, wide blue eyes rimmed in red from unspent tears. He brought his hands up to cup her face, seeing her lips tremble. Lips that could turn from a smirk to a scowl in an instant. Lips that would release the sound of laughter or anger as she would put him in his place.

"I need this just as much as you needed to destroy the Goblin King. Shhhh." Thorin pressed a thumb against her mouth when he saw she was about to speak. "I need you here to make sure no one else falls; I need you to protect them." He spoke softly, exhaling deeply. "Wait for me, I'll come back." He spoke, looking into her eyes, hesitating just a moment before…With a growl, he rose to his feet. His calloused hands broke off a branch as he pulled out his sword, storming down the trunk of the tree before running.

With a steady pace, Thorin ran right to Azog with the broken branch raised as a shield. He didn't have time to hesitate when he neared the orc; the warg he rode leapt up off the boulder and knocked Thorin back with a snarl. Mostly dazed, a groan rose from Thorin as he began to rise and face Azog. The Dwarf King made it to his knees before Azog came back and swung his mace. The mace connected perfectly with Thorin's chin, and the King fell upon his back. He cried out when the white warg picked him up, sinking his teeth through the armor. That was when he heard the scream. Her scream. It gave him enough energy, when heard his name being screamed, to bring his sword down upon the warg's muzzle. His own voice rang out when the warg threw up upon a slab of rock.

"Thorin!"

Takai spun at Dwalin's voice along with the snap of wood. There, she saw him hanging onto a branch and soon she was before him. "Stop moving, you oversized dwarf. I can't pull you up if you keep moving." She snapped and grunted when Dwalin grasped her forearm. Hearing the thumping of footsteps, she glanced over her shoulder to see Bilbo running to Thorin. "Bilbo!" Her words coming out as a growl when Dwalin gripped her forearm tightly.

"You know, he has the right idea, lass." Dwalin grunted as he pulled himself up, keeping balanced as he held Takai's arm. Dwalin glanced at Takai before continuing to watch Bilbo stab the life out of an orc. "Come on." He growled as he stood, pulling out his axes while running down the trunk.

Bilbo waved his sword as another orc upon a warg neared him. He felt fear but he wouldn't leave Thorin. A war cry rose up, followed by more, and Bilbo watched as Dwalin rammed into the side of the warg that was in front of him. Stunned, he saw Takai, Fili and Kili follow in suit. For once, even after hesitating, Bilbo joined the battle.

Fire rose high, keeping the wargs contained since they hated it. The wargs let out a chorus of growls and snarls, no whimpers even as they were cut down. Yet, there were many of them, and very few warriors. Soon, the few dwarfs and hobbit were surrounded.

A screech came from the night sky, making Takai immediately look up. There, flying towards them, was a flock of giant eagles. One was actually headed for her, and she dropped to the ground instinctively, watching wide eyed as the eagle picked up the warg in front of her. She stared in amazement as the wargs and orcs were plucked off the ground only to be thrown off the cliff. A wave of fire, pushed by the wings of an eagle, grew towards a pack.

Dori's and Ori's screams released as they fell from Gandalf's wooden staff, but continued as they landed on the back of an eagle. One by one, the dwarves were plucked from the ground and tree yet to be released onto the back of another. Takai yelped as both she and Bilbo were yanked off the ground. Bilbo's cry of fear escalated when his eagle dropped him onto the back of another giant eagle.

Takai managed to see Thorin being gently gathered into the talons of an eagle before she was dropped. Speaking in a foreign tongue, her words demanded that she be near Thorin as they flew. She wanted to be near, but once she had sight of Thorin, she felt the tears well up. Immediately, she found herself burying her face into the feathers.

As the sun rose above the clouds, breaking dawn away, Takai looked up when Fili's voice ran out. She followed his voice, seeing him then Kili who sat behind him. However, Fili had called out Thorin's name, not hers. Her blue eyes followed their gaze to the eagle that held Thorin. Despair rocked her hard, causing her to once again lower her head into the eagle's feathers.

It was not long before they reached their new destination, a giant hill made of rock. A pillar some would call due to the intricate design of a bear on top. Yet, a platform rested evenly and a stone path circled down the hill.

The eagles circled this hill before dropping off the company one by one. Thorin being the first, lying motionless on the sun warmed stone before Gandalf. Bilbo and Takai stood on the opposite side from everyone who gathered towards Thorin.

Gandalf, muttering words of an ancient langue, smoothed his palm over the King's eyes. A sigh of relief escaping him when those steel colored eyes fluttered open.

"The Halfling?" Thorin croaked, his vision blurred as he tried to stare up at the wizard who brought him back to the side of the living.

"Bilbo is here." Gandalf smiled, looking over at the hobbit, standing clear of the group. Except for Takai, who stood directly behind the hobbit in a protective manner. "And he is alright."

Thorin grumbled as he struggled to his feet with the help of his nephews, but once he stood, he shook them off quickly. "You!" He snapped, stumbling towards the hobbit. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." He growled. "Did I not say that you were a burden; that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin questioned until he was looking straight down at Bilbo, the small man avoiding his eyes. "I have never, been so wrong, in my entire life." Thorin breathed as he wrapped his arms around the Halfling's shoulders, a smile spreading across his features. "I should never have doubted you."

"No, no. You had every right; I would doubt me too." Bilbo chuckled as Thorin stepped back. He did as well, turning to see everyone in his view. "I'm no warrior." He looked at Thorin. "Or a hunter. . ." He looked at Takai, standing with her back to him. "Or even a burglar." He smiled up at Gandalf, earning a few deep chuckles. His smile turned faint as he looked at Thorin again before motioning to Takai with his eyes.

Thorin's attention went to Takai, standing quiet and with stiff shoulders as she stood at the edge. It pained him when she didn't acknowledge him as he stood next to her. Ash and blood stained her clothes, skin and hair, blue eyes bloodshot. He followed her eyes that once gazed at the forest floor, yet now stared at the single mountain off in the distance. His breath caught as he realized how close they were but it would still take many days just to reach the mountain. "Ta-."

"We should leave if we want to get to Mirkwood before dark. Replenish our goods." Takai spoke; voice clipped, and turned on her heel before walking towards the stone path. Her shoulders twitched when Thorin called out to her. She avoided everyone's eyes before closing them with Thorin's voice rang with authority. "What?!" she snapped, spinning to look at him.

With the annoyed expression on her, Thorin hesitated. He bowed his head slightly, feeling uncomfortable before he lifted his chin. He then brought himself to his full height, looking on at her with an authoritative stance. "You didn't wait."

"You weren't coming back." Takai growled, crossing her arms while ignoring the looks of the company.

Thorin nodded, hiding his confusion from her reserved state. "Thank you." He stated but winced when she merely grunted a response. He was more familiar with the action from Dwalin which caused him to be stunned. In that state, he gazed longingly as Takai made her way to the stone path. His eyes own flicking to Balin as the older dwarf came up to him even as the group followed Takai.

"Easy, laddie." Balin patted Thorin's shoulder, quite surprised to see him befuddled over a woman. A woman that wasn't his sister.

"What did I do? I don't recall angering her." Thorin almost growled out the words, anger and confusion merging together within him.

"Thorin, you've always angered that lass." Balin pointed out as he followed the group, walking beside Thorin down the path. "Though something happened in the mountain, something I can't explain. Laddie, that goblin broke that woman with words, but aye, you fixed her. You have a tendency to do that. Say or do something will make anyone follow you, protect you." Balin gave him a quick smile, remembering when he first saw Thorin after the battle in Moria, but it faded. "Laddie, I don't think she's mad at you. I think she's mad at herself."


	6. Who's the Fool?

Along the way, exhaustion kicked into even the most stubborn dwarves. Some grumbled, others complained until Takai stopped in a small shaded clearing. At once, the company collapsed, enjoying the thick grass as their pillow. Takai hid her smirk, but not quickly enough.

"You have a dark sense of humor if you think walking us to death is funny." Bofur grumbled, sitting up and watched Takai turn to face him fully.

"Aye, but I would have stopped if you just asked." Takai placed a hand on her hip, cocking that hip to the side. She smiled when the sound of groans increased from that response. She shrugged before lifting her eyes behind them. "You boys rest, I'll scout the area for anything edible."

"I'll come." Kili jumped to his feet despite them protesting. He winced with a smile even when she saw the pain.

"I'll be alright, you rest." Takai smiled, giving him a one shoulder shrug. "And you never know, by the time you wake up, food will be ready."

"You have no arrows. How will you hunt anything?" Fili lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"Don't I?" Takai questioned, leaning down and reached into her knee high boots. She smiled when their eyes widened as she pulled out an arrow. "You boys get some rest."

"Someone should go with her." Gloin spoke, using the end of his ax to pull himself into a sitting position. "It's not wise going into the woods alone." He added when Takai's form disappeared behind the trees.

"Aye, but, I don't think she's alone." Balin fixed his gaze to where Takai disappeared; spotting several wolfish forms fly past.

Takai closed her eyes as she sat at the base of large oak, pain taking its course down her legs. However, a small smile lifted her features when something began snuffling her hair.

'_You stink of goblins. You fare well?'_

"Aye, the King is dead." Takai opened her eyes, staring into the amber eyes of the black and silver wolf. She reached up, smoothing out a tuff of fur behind his ear.

'_You are aware of the shape changer?'_

"The bear? Yes, I saw him." Takai nodded, wincing as she stood.

'_He protects these lands. Do not hunt the cattle, small game only.'_

Takai nodded, gripping her bow in one hand before looking around. Blue eyes narrowed as she looked upon the sun tipped trees. When the wolves hid in the underbrush, her form swung up into the tree. Then the hunt began.

It had been some time before Óin saw Takai return from the woods. No more than an hour when she had gone hunting. Óin had actually made a movement to wake the group but paused when Takai shook her head. Yet it wasn't the she shook her head, it was her pained expression.

With a slowness that is familiar with the elderly, Takai lowered herself to the ground by the fire. The ears of two rabbits were held with a tight grip, and looking up, several wolves came over to drop more beside her. She even raised a brow when one dropped a pack beside her.

'_In good faith from the shape changer.'_

Takai nodded before jerking when she felt her shoulder grasped. Glancing over as Óin settled down beside her. "You should rest, we are safe."

Óin merely grunted as he picked up the pack, finding it filled with fruit and vegetables. Even plenty of rolls of honey bread were inside.

Takai frowned; remembering that he had lost his hearing aid in the mountain but knew the he was probably wasn't going to move even if he did hear her. For a moment, she closed her eyes before pulling out a knife and began skinning a rabbit. Her form instantly relaxed when a wolf lay behind her, a solid comforting form against her back.

Óin watched Takai out of the corner of his eye. He admired her pride and stubbornness. Yet despite her skilled hands, they began to shake. With a sigh, he placed a gently hand over the one which held the knife. "I may be hard of hearing, but I'm not blind. Put down the knife before you cut off your finger."

"I'm sure I can handle skinning some rabbits." Takai merely growled but Óin didn't lift his hand. "Let me do this."

Óin grunted as he frowned. "You remember-."

"Yes! I-."Takai froze when some had shifted. Swallowing the snarl, she looked at Óin. "Bombour is asleep and I don't plan on waking him just so he can work." Takai snapped, her scowl turning into a pained expression. "Let me do this, please."

Óin paused, watching her carefully. Her pained expression was a mix of both physical and emotions. With a sigh, he lifted his hand but shook a finger at her. "But you will let me help. The sooner this is cooked, the sooner we can all eat."

A very small smile exposed itself on Takai. "I can work with that." She nodded, pulling out another knife to only hand it to the older dwarf as he picked up a rabbit.

It was not long before everyone woke to the smell of roasted rabbit, everyone gathering to grab a kabob. Somehow, with the help of Óin, Takai slipped away. No one had noticed since their complete attention was the food that had been prepared. No one had even questioned about the fresh bread.

Fili was the first to speak up about Takai's questionable absence. Gandalf began questioning about the strange pack that held the other rations. It was Óin who calmed the company, being the only one awake when Takai returned from her hunt with the strange pack. It was also him who told where Takai had slipped off to, slipping away to sleep.

Each one had turned, all spotting Takai huddled against the leader of the wolves. Boots, armor and weapons placed aside. Even from their distance, they saw the bruising along her skin. Despite her comfortable position, she held a painful expression.

"Óin, has she eaten?" Gloin looked at his brother, faintly cringing when the older dwarf shook his head.

"Lass must've run off when it was finished." Bofur looked at the roasted rabbit on the carved stick he held. He scowled at his own pitiful action. His eyes looked up at the sound of footsteps, spotting Thorin making his way to Takai with a handful of food.

As the large wolf lifted his head, Thorin paused. He stood, holding his ground until it seemed the wolf had given him his permission to come forward. Even as Thorin did, he moved slowly, looking over Takai with her head resting against the wolf's side. He glanced at the wolf, sitting himself as the wolf continued to sleep. With a sigh, he reached over, brushing a hand against her arm. He didn't move when a knife was pressed against his throat.

Takai blinked several times, lowering her head when she saw it was Thorin before her. "This habit of yours is going to get you killed one day, Thorin." Takai leaned back as she lowered her hand to the ground.

Thorin hid his smile, dropping his hand as well. "I will take your warning since you have been the only one who's had chances." Thorin leaned back, picking up a roll of bread. He was amazed when her eyes didn't flicker to the food.

"Has everyone ate?" Takai asked, frowning when Thorin shook his head. "I thought there had been enough."

"Oh, there's plenty." Thorin took a bite out of the bread. Seeing her confusion, he held out one of the carved sticks that held a chunk of rabbit and vegetables. "You haven't." He stated, but she didn't look at the food in front of her. All he received was silence; even the noise behind him grew quiet. He glowered down at her, almost shaking the food at her. "If you don't take it, I will force you to eat this. Don't make me, cause I will."

Takai's brows raised, a faint smile crossing her. The expression must've surprised him because his eyes narrowed, and her grin grew. Gently, she took the food he offered, steadying her trembling hand. "You are easy to anger."

"Only when one becomes foolish." Thorin muttered, he words caught when she froze. Then, he saw her hand. His eyes moving to her wrist, immediately remembering she had been bound. "Such as you, avoiding a meal and the medical attention."

"Óin has his hands full, I can wait." Takai took a bite, chewing slowly before looking up at Thorin. "And I'm not the one you should worry about being foolish."

Thorin furrowed his brow, watching Takai snatch a roll of bread as she stood. "If not you, then who?" He twitched when Takai sharply lowered the end of the stick to his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed.

"You." Takai lifted her chin before turning away, ignoring the pain as she briskly walked off.

"I? I'm not the one skipping a meal and not resting." Thorin shot to his feet. "Not to mention walking into unknown woods alone."

Takai shook her head. "I've lived alone for quite some time. I can take care of myself."

"As can I." Thorin followed her, knowing that they were moving farther away. Yet it was after he spoke, he froze when she spun to face him.

"Running into battle by yourself is not being wise." Takai snapped. "Fili and Kili, your nephews and as young as they are, are less foolish than you! Dwalin and Balin, Óin and Gloin. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombour. Ori, Dori, and Nori!" Takai waved her hands in the air in frustration. "In battle, Thorin, you are a fool. They have each other to watch their backs."

"I was trying to protect you!" Thorin suppressed his shout as he neared Takai. Which, he was sure if she was a dragon, she'd be sputtering out flames instead of words.

"Protect?! You were outnumbered!" Takai shook her hand that held the bread in a fist. "I know Azog! I've heard his horror stories. I know what happened in Moria. Thror had an army and he still lost his head. That was one on one, Azog had no warg." Takai frowned, her appetite gone even though she knew she should eat.

"You had a hobbit save your live before Dwalin, Fili, Kili and I came to save both of you." Takai threw the crumpled bread to the side before shoving her hand into the hair, raking her fingers through. "I cannot protect you if you keep running off!"

"I didn't ask for your protection." Thorin growled, his hands clenched so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Then you are a fool. What would be the point of going to Erebor? Fili is too young to rule." Takai shook her head before looking away. "Leave me. I need to rest."

Thorin opened his mouth to respond only to pause when she dismissed him. Again, she wouldn't look at him, like she wouldn't look at the food he'd given her. His frown softened as he remembered Balin's words and he mentally cursed himself. He even recalled what had happened in the Goblin City. She did save his life. His pride, however, would not let him admit he was a fool.

"If you will not rest under his watch, then how about under mine?"

The deep voice startled both Takai and Thorin, causing both to pull out their weapons. Thorin's sword was exposed as to the knife Takai had pulled from _somewhere_. The two stared in shock at the giant of a man before them. He stood taller than the average man, standing taller than six feet, his arms and legs thick as tree branches. Dark brown, almost black eyes stared at them underneath black bangs.

"Did the bread not meet your expectations, Huntress?" The man asked, his eyes darting to the discarded roll, a hint of humor touched his eyes when he saw Takai's eyes widen.

"Shape changer." Takai whispered, taking a step back when the man bowed before her.

"I am called that, among others. Though, my name is Beorn." The man stood, straightening the brown vest over his forest green tunic.

"Shape changer?" Thorin snapped quietly as he looked to Takai. "How do you know of him? And he of you?"

"Because he has been following us since the Carrock." Takai lowered her knife. "And gave us the food."

"Thorin Oakensheild, if you are concerned that my offer is only for the Huntress, you are mistaken. My offer goes to you and your company." Beorn spoke, shifting almost nervously as the two warriors glared at each other with weapons exposed.

"We will speak of this later." Takai snapped.

"We will speak of this _now_." Thorin returned as he now stood face to face with Takai.

"He gave us food in good faith, now he's offering us a place to rest. I nearly cut off your head, and then threatened to do so." Takai snarled, ignoring the surprised grunt from Beorn.

Thorin glared for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "You do have a point." He stated then looked at Beorn. "Thank you. We will inform the others then grab the rest of our belongings. You are welcomed to join us before we follow you back."

**Author's Note: I am still here! This chapter was actually finished the first week of July. Buuut.. I became super busy that weekend. Then afterwards it turned into: 'Oh my god, I want to sleep, I don't want to do anything, don't make me do anything.' So yeah, I'm back, I'm almost down with the next chapter. By the way, Takai does have a point, she almost killed Thorin before inviting them to her home.**


	7. Bear-necessity

**Author's Note: I just love the title. Bear-necessity. Get it? Baloo? Jungle Book? Cause, you know, we're dealing with bears? Aha, I make myself laugh. Anyways, enjoy and don't hesitate to place a review. I live for those. **

"I don't understand it, brother. One moment they're fighting side by side with smiles, the next I'm just waiting for blood to be drawn." Dwalin crossed his arms as he waited for Thorin and Takai return. Like others, he heard the two raise their voices into a shouting match. "Thorin and Dis did it all the time, but they're siblings."

"Aye, but have you seen the way they look at each other?" Balin questioned before taking a bite out of a roll. "Especially Thorin."

"I'm not blind. He just needs to kiss her and get it done with." Dwalin muttered, taking the last bite out of his rabbit before tossing the stick to the side.

"She has Balder's blood." Balin pointed.

"Oh, aye, fireworks." Dwalin chuckled.

"And not the good kind, brother." Balin joined his younger brother's laughter. It lasted for a moment when the white wolf he sat by lifted her head with ears perked forward. "Ah, speaking of the two."

The chatter fell as everyone saw Takai storming in first, Thorin behind her but only stopped at the campfire. Annoyance was clearly seen on both, but soon everyone was staring at the newcomer.

"Hey Gandalf! You're not the only tall person now." Kili joked, sharing a chuckle with his older brother.

Gandalf looked up from the pack, watching as the giant of a man gracefully walked up to them. Instantly he knew who this man was, for he heard stories of Beorn to know enough to recognize him. With a raised brow, he lifted up the faded brown pack. "I presume this is yours?"

"It is." Beorn nodded, hiding a smile from the fidgeting dwarves as he stroked his chin. "I see that it was acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you." Gandalf nodded, leaning against his staff.

Despite Bilbo's curiousness about Beorn, he quietly made his way over to Takai. She looked like she needed the company. Unlike Thorin, the wolves let Bilbo come forth with a simple wag of their tails. As he neared, he grimaced when he saw Takai struggle with her armor. Yet, it was her stubborn expression that kept him coming closer. It lasted until he saw a flash of pain. "Here".

"Bilbo." Takai's expression turned into one of shock as the smaller man moved behind her. The pain quickly subsided as he adjusted the leather strips on the sides that held together her bustier armor. Even as the pain left, she stiffened when Bilbo stopped.

Bilbo was holding onto the edges of her blue tunic, the fabric reminding him of silk but it was tough as steel. His attention wasn't on the fabric but the thick faded scar on her shoulder. The scar went down her back, disappearing behind her shirt. It was also the bruising. Some he could ignore due to the constant running and battles. "Takai, please tell me you've been looked at."

Takai closed her eyes before stepping away as she reached for her vest. "Aye, I have. You were all asleep still." She slipped the black fur lined vest on before grabbing her cloak off the back of a wolf. Once the familiar weight of the cloak rested upon her shoulders, she once again relaxed. "Are you well?"

Bilbo nodded as Takai turned to face him. He held still as she did, only until her face softened into a smile.

"I am well, Bilbo. Do not worry." Takai leaned down, grabbing the belt that held her sword. Placing the belt on was one of the few pieces of clothing that didn't cause any pain when being placed on. "Worrying will do nothing, little one."

"One cannot help but worry." Bilbo countered as he picked up her bow from a nearby tree. He smiled lightly as he handed her the white bow. Even as he only held the bow, not using it in warfare, he felt the power rise from the oak. However, his eyes left Takai and the bow, and he turned his attention to Thorin as everyone was leaving.

"Off we go." Takai clasped a hand against Bilbo's shoulder before clasping that hand around the tuff of fur of a white wolf that came beside her.

Few words were spoken amongst one another, but many questions flew out to Beorn. Gandalf had to save the man several times. Many were quiet, as it was the young who asked the questions. The others lumbered and limped wearily to the shelter they were promised. Thankfully, it was not long before they reached upon Beorn's home.

Like Takai's, a steady clear stream flowed from behind the stone cabin. To the side was a stable filled with horses and ponies, cattle and sheep.

"I will have food prepared. In the meantime, relax." Beorn opened the door, letting himself and the company inside. "Huntress, your wolves are welcomed in as well." Beorn turned when no reply came. "Huntress?"

Bilbo spun around as others looked at him. "She was right behind me." He stated as he practically raced the others back to the door. He was shoved onto the porch as the others went to see, but Takai was just before the first step and her attention elsewhere.

"Is everything alright?" Balin questioned, following Takai's gaze. Yet he didn't see anything suspicious.

Takai smiled lightly. "Yes, yes, of course." She faced them before closing her eyes. "I'm just listening."

"Listening to what?" Dwalin snapped as he thumped his way down the wooden steps. "I don't hear anything."

"That is because you're not listening, Master Dwalin." Takai opened her eyes, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I can hear just fine, thank-." Dwalin's voice cut off when Takai covered his eyes. He stiffened, bringing himself to his full height, when he felt her draw close and lean into him whispering the word 'listen' in his ear.

It was instant, the sounds rushing in calm waves. Yet he understood. The sound of water splashing against the rocks were inviting, not the harsh thundering noise from the stone giants. The calm wind brushing through the trees was not the sound of fire cackling against the woods. There were no wargs howling, no war cries from either orcs or goblins. In their places were the sounds of birds and the soft nickering from the horses.

Dwalin slowly opened his eyes when Takai slide her hand gently down his cheek. More sound came to him, the scuffling of boots and murmuring from the others blocked out the distant sounds. "What was that?"

Takai smiled, lighting up her eyes as she dropped her hand to her side. "Peace."

Dwalin silently agreed as he nodded; his worries were gone in that moment and he felt renewed. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Takai shook her head slowly.

"You made me listen." Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should do it more often." Takai smiled, glancing up at the others. "I will join you shortly."

"And where are you off to?" Fili inquired, asking a question everyone was curious about.

Takai sighed as she looked up, seeing Thorin stand in front of his eldest nephew. "To the stream." Her voice was bland. For a few seconds she watched as they all stared before giggling as Dwalin thundered up the stairs, and with Balin, everyone was being corralled inside.

It was before supper when Takai returned from the stream. Instead of a few braids intertwined in her locks, her black mane was pulled back into a single braid. There were several smaller braids that framed her face. Her features clean, but she restacked her clothes upon her herself. She looked refreshed, as they suspected for she might have fallen asleep. She looked fine, except for the heavy limp.

There at the table, the company listened to the tales Beorn told. He spoke of the wild lands and mountains. Not leaving out a few horror tales of Mirkwood, of course. Warning the company of the horrors that resided in the thick woods; reminding them to be careful if they were to wander.

During those tales, Bilbo found himself missing Takai's company. The woman was caught between Balin and Dwalin, obviously striking a gentle chord in Dwalin after their little moment about _listening_. Of all things. Though he sat between Óin and Kili, he didn't miss the chance to ask the old healer about Takai.

"She looks fine." Óin stated before tearing off a loaf of honey bread.

"Yes she does, but is she? No internal bleeding, broken or sprained bones?" Bilbo as well took a bite out of his own roll of honey bread.

"Hmm, not that I can tell. She's got that nasty limp but we're all limping." Óin glanced at Takai, taking note of the way she moved and compared it to the others.

"What do you mean not that you can tell? She told me that you tended her wounds." Bilbo stated quickly as he straightened in his seat.

Óin closed his eyes before looking at the young hobbit. "Lad, she wouldn't let me."

Bilbo slumped in his chair as he watched Takai smile, Balin whispering in her ear. Obviously, he was making a comment about Bofur's story about making a certain toy for a peculiar child. He noticed, however, that he wasn't the only one who was watching Takai intently.

Thorin couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Bofur's toy making tale was humorous. Though, Thorin's attention wasn't on Bofur, who sat next to him. His attention was on Takai who sat opposite of him. The pain from earlier was gone; the pain she tried to hide when she limped back to them was gone. Her smile and laughter reached her blue eyes, making them shine. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that. What pained him though was that she refused to be looked at. Yet, she seemed in good health.

It was just before sundown when supper ended, thus bringing Beorn to other tasks. He warned fiercely to the company to not wander outside of the house. To not be tempted to open the door if there were sounds of scratching outside of it. As long as they remained inside, they were safe. Even Takai's giant Dire wolves were safer inside than out. However, once the sun rose above the trees, they were allowed outside.

Each of the company members took the shape shifter's words to heart. Even as they cleaned they dishes. Except for Takai, she was forced to lay down instead of clean. Gandalf even reminded them as they readied themselves for sleep.

It was well after dark before Bilbo woke to a loud scratching. He glanced around, figuring it wither either Singer or Sköll twitching in their sleep. Neither one moved though. Frowning, he sat up and glanced around the dark room. Then he remembered Beorn's warning, his eyes moving to the door. The shuffling and scratching seemed to get louder when his attention focused on the front of the house.

Bilbo knew that he shouldn't go over to the door and look out the window, but he did anyway. He tiptoed his way around the other dwarves, Gandalf, and then Takai. Bilbo stared at the door he stood in front of; he listened as the floor boards on the porch groan before seeing a massive shape pass the windows. He froze when there was snuffling at the door, then, the door opened. A massive muzzle poked out of the crack, just enough to let Bilbo see the nose.

Bilbo didn't realize he held his breath until the nose of the bear disappeared. He let out a puff of air, one that turned into a quick intake of air as the door swung open. He must've confused the bear because the massive creature just stood there. It seemed that as quick as the confusion came, it left and the bear roared just as a strangled cry left Bilbo. He tripped on his own feet as he had began walking backwards, yet he fell on his back jut as a chorus of noise erupted.

However, it was right as the bear was about to charge forward, its front paws stepping into the house, that Bilbo saw a wolf sail over him and collide into the bear. More wolves followed as Steel and the bear tumbled down the porch steps. He watched Takai bolt past, being the first out the door. Of course, it was her wolves that were protecting them.

The company instantly followed Takai outside and they all watched the hesitated battle before them. The wolves were positioned in a semicircle around the lone bear, herding the beast away from the house. An echo of snarls and growls, the snapping of jaws were all the warning the bear should need. Some growing louder as the bear would try to move forward. Even the dwarves knew that the warnings were not enough to send off the bear.

Klandagi, a calico looking wolf and one of the quickest, lunged herself at the bear's flank. Scar, a thick ruddy red wolf, lunged at the other side. The bear was too slow for his swipes to connect, but he was not deterred. However, it was two wolves that sent the bear off when they lunged forward. Steel, the black wolf salted with silver, and Silver Eyes. Silver Eyes, her name self explanatory for her silvery colored eyes, but her coat was white with a silver undertone.

Takai gripped the rail by the stairs as she watched the two leaders' lunge at the bear. Those few attacks were enough to send the bear running off into the woods; her white knuckle grip relaxed when Steel turned his amber eyes to her. "Are we safe?"

_'Yes, for the time being. That was not Beorn.'_

Takai nodded and looked up to the company behind her. "We are safe, but let us go inside before anymore decide to come." Takai stated and watched as the company walked back inside. Her face paled when they were gone and her eyes looked upon the stairs. It was Sköll's white fur she gripped the day before; it was Sköll's white fur she gripped now. However, she didn't move as she closed her eyes. They instantly opened when she heard footsteps and then hands on her.

"You're a fool." Thorin mumbled into her hair as he lifted Takai, cradling her in his arms. He smiled when he heard her grumble to shut up.


	8. Rest Before Mirkwood? So Be It

Takai woke up to what was the most comfortable position since her bed. Armor, weapons, and boots were beside the couch she laid on. Her legs elevated up on soft pillows, her back upon the couch and head resting against something warm. Opening her eyes, she soon felt something heavy lay across her stomach. Exhaling slowly, she looked to her left and saw whose arm that laid across her stomach, whose arm her head rested on. Thorin.

It was as if just thinking his name had woken up the King. Takai found herself looking into Thorin's gray-blue eyes; they reminded her of the color of steel, seeing hesitation but amusement there. She held still, shoving his name out of her and possibly putting him back to sleep. Sadly, that theory failed since Thorin did not go back to sleep.

"I apologize for crossing any boundaries, but I couldn't risk you moving." Thorin spoke, keeping his voice low since there were no other sounds of someone else being awake. His own body relaxing when he saw Takai smile, feeling her body relax underneath his arm.

"I do recall being thankful that Beorn is a large man. His furniture happens to be bigger." Takai kept her voice low as well and she shifted. "I do hope you were comfortable." Her blue eyes flashed in amusement. "And I do suggest you answer that carefully, Thorin."

Thorin nodded, a smile spreading across his rough features. He lifted his arm from her stomach, brushing away a small lock of black hair from her cheek, the back of his hand brushing against her smooth cheek. "I will assure you that I was not uncomfortable." He spoke softly, seeing her eyes close as his hand brushed against her cheek.

"They are watching." Takai opened her eyes before Thorin's hand left her face.

"They are." Thorin nodded as he rolled over and sat up. He found Óin and Gloin watching before he stood up. He felt surprisingly cold without Takai against him. "Óin, take a look over Takai."

"Thor-." Takai winced as she quickly sat up, but she sent him a childish grin to counter his scowl. She kept the grin until Thorin's scowl softened, then her smile faded. "Not in here. Nobody else sees."

"Of course." Óin stood up from the chair and lumbered his way to Takai. "There's a spare room Beorn let us use for medical treatments." He added as he came up besides her, helping her feet to the floor before placing her arm around his shoulders, his arm slipping around her waist to help her stand. Apparently under Thorin's watch, Takai would be pliant, but it didn't stop her from muttering in her father's tongue.

Takai muttered another curse as Óin didn't let go, but helped her to the spare room. As they came to the hallway, she gave Gloin a weak smile.

"He'll take good care of you, lass." Gloin patted her shoulder as he opened the door. "I'll make sure no one comes in, but I'll come in if need be."

Takai nodded and listened to the door click behind Óin and her. The room was clean and refreshing, a chair and a table piled with medical supplies in an organized fashion. Beside the chair and table, pressed against the wall underneath a window was a twin sized bed with fresh sheets.

"Are you able to undress?" Óin asked quietly, helping Takai over to the bed. At her nod, he made sure that she was able to stand before he let her go. He turned to the table, listening to the shuffling of cloth, arranging some items on the table. At the sound of a soft pained gasp, he turned around quickly, ready to help. However, his hands froze in the air as his eyes lay upon Takai's bare back. Bruises with shades of purple, blue and green spotted her back. Yet it was a thick scar that reached from the top of her right shoulder down to her left hip that had made him pause. It was a killing blow. "Oh, lass."

Takai panted, her under tunic covering her arms, and closed her eyes. "I was told there were no major wounds. Just bruises."

Óin nodded, a motion Takai couldn't see with her back to him. "I need to check your ribs incase those need to be wrapped, so sit."

Takai nodded, keeping her front and arms covered with her shirt, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She watched Óin pull out bandages before he gave her a sharp look.

"Lass, I've seen things a woman should only let her husband see. I've been a mid-wife to more than just Thorin's younger sister when she had Fili and Kili." Óin sat down on the chair but Takai lowered her eyes as she held out her arms. With a sigh, he pulled the soft fabric, the cloth falling to the floor at the sight of her arms.

There were more bruises by her shoulders, her wrists having faded bruises from when she was bound. Her arms seemed to be the only part he's seen that had very little bruising but knew that they were internal bruising and wouldn't show much on the surface. He saw dark purple bruises on her ribs and he was amazed to see she was able to even breathe. There were several more scars around her waist.

"Do not tell them." Takai looked at Óin before straightening. "Though, you may need more bandages if you're going to start wrapping."

Óin nodded before he reached out to her, feeling her ribs and saw immediate pain flash upon her once somber features. "This will hurt."

"I know." Takai lifted her chin, taking a strip of leather from him and put it between her teeth.

Bilbo stood before both the door and Gloin, listening to the sound of pain emitting from behind the door. He looked down, seeing Gloin holding onto one of the plates of food he held. He let go gingerly before looking at his own plate.

"She's a stubborn one." Gloin muttered, looking from his food to the hobbit. Silence filled the room behind the door and he figured Óin might be done. Except for the one strangled scream that sounded loud around them, echoing through the cabin. Gloin quickly set his plate on the chair beside the door before he used his body mass to bock the door. Soon, Thorin was before him. "I can't let you pass."

"C-can't? You heard her scream." Thorin snapped but he knew Gloin. He wouldn't budge, he was a rock. "She needs someone."

"Óin is in there. I'm right here if they need anything." Gloin kept his position, keeping eye contact with Thorin until the door jerked open behind him. The motion startled both him and Thorin along with Takai howling. Then he saw the blood on Óin's hands.

"Anything? I need warm water, clean towels, and I need her restrained." Óin snapped, grabbing an untainted towel to wipe his hands.

"Why?" Thorin couldn't see past the brothers so he stared at the healer. "What's wrong with her?"

"Lass's been shot. That nasty limp? There's an arrowhead stuck deep in her leg." Óin snapped and sighed when he heard running steps in the hallway. "You two, come inside. The rest outside once I have what I need."

"Knife." Takai cringed, pain flamed through her leg and she looked at Óin in her blurred vision. "My knife, Óin."

Thorin heard the plea and knew which knife she was talking about. The small knife she used to carve the animals she hunted. "Fili! Her carving knife! Now!" He shouted as he followed Gloin into the room. There before him laid Takai wearing her long, blue tunic covering her except for her legs. He didn't stop moving when he saw the blood, and just came up to her. He stared at her face as he straddled her stomach and Gloin held her legs.

"I told him to leave it." Takai whimpered, her hands finding Thorin's vest and she gripped tightly. She couldn't stop them from shaking, and gripping Thorin's vest did nothing to stop them. Tears of pain fell from her eyes. It was a dull pain until Óin wiped the dried blood and found the entrance to the wound.

"Shh." Thorin leaned over, his hands cupping her cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears. "Everything will be alright." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. He watched as she closed her eyes. "Takai, look at me." He saw deep blue eyes look up at him. "You're going to be alright."

"Thorin."

Thorin closed his own eyes as he heard Óin's voice. He kept his legs against Takai and lowered his weight, pinning her arms between them. He placed an arm underneath her head, and then he held his other arm in front of her mouth. "Bite down."

What seemed like hours was only one hour. Óin was quick, especially now that Takai was restrained. As distracting as Takai's cries, muffled only more by Thorin's arm, he managed to get the arrowhead out of her leg, cleaned, and shut. Throughout the process, he even heard Thorin, not his words, but the soothing comfort he offered.

"Done." Óin said simply, looking at the stone arrowhead in his hand before dropping it into the pile of bloody towels. He heard several sighs of relief and looked at his younger brother who had let go of Takai's calves. "You alright, brother?"

Gloin looked at his older brother wearily. He looked down at Takai's legs, seeing the new bruises from where he held her. He figured some of those bruises came from when he roughly sat on her at the mountains. He shook his head as he pushed away his red hair from his eyes. "I thought for sure she was going to kick me."

Thorin chuckled at Gloin's comment as he lifted his arm from Takai's mouth. He knew there was going to be deep bite marks once he pulled his sleeves up, but he didn't care. Her eyes had fallen closed once the arrow was removed. He had still held her, even as she wouldn't open her eyes while Óin stitched up her leg. Sometime he figured she had passed out from the pain, but he wouldn't let go of her, his cheek resting against hers as she had struggled.

"Alright, let her rest. I don't want her moving for the rest of today and tomorrow." Óin stood up, moving out of the way as Thorin lifted himself off of Takai. He glanced at his brother as the King sat down in the chair.

"I'll let her know." Thorin glanced up at the old healer. "She won't be happy though."

"She doesn't have a choice unless she wants me to cauterize it." Óin looked at Takai; her under tunic was covering her modestly, hiding her wrapped ribs and scars he promised not to reveal. Her feet and ankles were wrapped much like everyone else to prevent worse trauma.

For the rest of the day, Thorin didn't leave the room unless it was for facility purposes. He ate and drank, enjoyed the other dwarves company as they would frequently enter the room. He noticed that Bilbo came in most often; the hobbit prepared to say something each time, but would run out of the room before he could. Beorn had came home during the surgical process, thus coming in to make sure Takai and Thorin were both comfortable.

Takai had thanked Thorin, but then ignored him. She welcomed Blackfell, a burly black wolf like his father, the wolf slipping up against her and rested his head on her chest. She assured the others she was well, but would fall silent once they left the room. Her eyes stayed glued to the window, trying to pretend that Thorin was not sitting beside her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Thorin asked, raising a brow when her fingers twitched. The silence had gone on long enough and he was starting to worry. By the way her fingers tightened into the sheets, he guessed she wasn't trying very hard to ignore his presence.

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot?" Takai knew that Thorin wouldn't go away, so she might as well talk to him.

Thorin thought about her question. She was obviously shot while they were in the Goblin City. The rush of adrenaline never fading until recently, not until she had finally sat down and her attention was on herself. "Yes." He stated and leaned forward as Takai turned her head to look at him.

"Then you should know that there were more important things to attend to." Takai shifted and sat up, slipping up so her back rested against the upright pillows.

"You were shot, that's a bit more important than food. Someone else could have gone." Thorin snapped, worry etching into his face.

"But I'll live. I'll keep my leg." Takai curled her fingers around the fur at Blackfell's nape.

Thorin clenched his jaw as he leaned back against the chair. "Yes, you will. Not to mention a scar."

Takai shrugged before looking down at the sleeping wolf beside her. Her eyes shot up at the sound of footsteps and forced a smile when she saw it was Fili. In his hands were two plates filled with food.

"I hope this is enough, if not, there is more." Fili handed a plate to his uncle before placing the other in Takai's hands. He beamed when he saw her smile, not the forced smile he saw her have when he first came into the room.

"Of course Fili, thank you." Takai looked down at the food on her lap. Though, she paused when she felt his hand on her shoulder, his fingers tugging at one of the small braids.

"We look out for each other. So, I speak for everyone when I say I'd hate to lose you when you had proven yourself more than just another fighter." Fili gave her a small smile before giving her braid one last tug. He nodded to his uncle and walked out of the room.

Night fell and a day passed where it was similar to the first. Óin changed out the bandages, wanting to keep Takai's wound far from infection. Though, there was slightly more chatter between the King and the Huntress. Beorn was arranging packs to be filled for the next day when the company would leave. Gandalf had warned the company in advance that he would join them to Mirkwood, but leave before they entered the forest.

The morning finally arrived where Thorin awoke to an empty bedroom. How it happened he wasn't entirely sure. Though that is what he suspected the argument was about.

"I've been lying down for two days! I'll be sitting on a pony for the next two hours; I think I'm allowed some walking!"

"Yep." Thorin muttered as he heard Takai shout at someone. "That stubborn woman." He growled as he lifted himself out of the chair and headed down the hallway, the first time he's left the room for other reasons than destroying the plumbing.

He came to the dining room, leaning his shoulder against the archway as he watched Bilbo hold a stare down with Takai. Dwalin and Gloin were on either side of the hobbit, looking more like body guards incase Takai stood up from her chair. Yet by the way Bilbo was looking at Takai, they may be there to prevent the smaller hobbit from causing any harm.

"She's kind of frightening when she gets that temper going." Balin muttered as he came up beside Thorin, watching the smaller man hold Takai's gaze. He saw Bilbo's fists shake and couldn't blame the lad; it angered all of them that she would put herself at risk after what she had been through to help them. Mahal forbid, she was acting like a mother.

Thorin chuckled. "She can be, but she wouldn't harm a hair on him."

Bilbo's hands did shake, but more from fear than anger. As much love and compassion were in her eyes, they now blazed with fury, like blue fire. Her hard, steady gaze terrified him more than the scowl she would shoot at Thorin. He heard his excuse to look away and followed Thorin's chuckle to the dwarf himself. "Thorin, tell her she's a fool."

"I have no room to speak, Halfling." Thorin gave Bilbo an apologetic look before seeing bright blue eyes focused on him. Several chuckles follow his comment, even as he shared a smile with Takai.

"And why not?" Bilbo put his fists on his hips, mostly surprised about the chorus of chuckles.

"Because he would be doing the same thing if he was in her place." Balin answered as he looked up at Thorin. "Not to mention I don't think he'd live through the night if he called Takai a fool."

_Again._ Thorin thought, glancing at Gandalf and Beorn as the two watched in amusement. "Look, we can either argue more when Takai obviously knows what she's doing, or we can leave and give Master Beorn some peace." He listened as many grumbled but his eyes fell back on Takai. "Are you well enough to finish dressing?"

"I have my pants on, so yes." Takai looked away, looking at Óin quickly before looking down at the table. "Mostly."

Thorin nodded and the company dispersed to finish getting ready for their journey. Óin helped Takai back to the room. Thorin stayed where he was, watching everyone. They chatted with one another, each one saying an early goodbye to the shape shifter. It was not long before he was leading the company on ponies to the Mirkwood Forest.

Beorn had leant the company ponies, a horse for Gandalf, for a short period of time. He gave them packs filled with rations that should last them for several days. Since he favored the Huntress, he gave Takai and even Kili quivers filled with arrows.

The ride to Mirkwood was indeed several hours, but the time went swiftly as the company found ways to pass the time. Many conversed, many played jokes upon others. Dwalin was found with his eyes closed and Listening. The bright sun placed the company in a cheery mood, even Takai.

Takai breathed deeply before leaning forward, her hand brushing across the pony's mane before finding the thick fur of a passing wolf. She smiled faintly as she watched the wolves chase one another, slipping past between or underneath ponies in either direction. She looked from the wolves to the front of the company. Ahead she saw the dark gloom of Mirkwood as they neared the dark forest.

"We still have a long day before us; do you want to rest before we enter the forest?" Thorin looked to Takai who rose beside him.

"We've spent two days resting; I think it would be best we go as long as we can until rest is needed." Takai straightened in her saddle, narrowing her eyes at the dark forest. She heard other stories other than the ones Beorn spoke of. He spoke of the forest, to stay away from the water, watch for the spiders, to not leave the trail. She knew other stories.

"So be it, but for any reason you can't continue, we'll stop." Thorin's voice was hard and he looked away when Takai nodded to his order. Yet his voice softened. "You will tell me you can't go further?"

Takai glanced at Thorin and despite the horrors of the forest creeping upon her, she smiled warmly. The poor dwarf had dealt with her snapping and growling for several days. She gave the reins a gentle tug, steering the mare until her uninjured leg bumped against Thorin's. "I will, Thorin."

Balin sighed, smiling to himself when he saw Thorin's smile. It was a smile he's only seen when the King thought no one was looking as he spent time with his nephews. It was a rare smile and it pleased him to see Thorin sharing that smile with Takai.

**Author's note: Wow! Two updates in one week? Amazing, and this is a long one! I tried to get past the slow part since, well, there's always a slow part in a story. Granted I'm not sure if dealing with Takai's surgery would be considered a slow part. Oh well. Anyways, I'm going to be putting updates on either Saturday or Sunday since I'll be starting school, and I have school on Monday-Thursday. Hopefully this will be done before the internship, which is 8 weeks from August 5****th****. I hoped you enjoyed a time where Takai and Thorin weren't ripping each other's throats out, mostly Takai doing the ripping. **


	9. Your Lips are Venomous Poison

Mirkwood was dark and gloomy, just like Beorn had described. The high trees made a canopy above, blocking even a whisper of sunlight. The path was large enough that the company could walk in rows of twos, except for Bombour; he was wide enough for two dwarves. Yet, because of Takai's wound, three dwarves walked at the front.

"Dwalin." Takai said his name again, glancing at Thorin who tried to hide the smile.

"I'm not putting you down until we stop for camp, so stop wasting your breath." Dwalin snapped, shifting his grip as Takai relaxed against his back.

Takai sighed, resting her chin on Dwalin's broad shoulder. Her arms hung loosely from Dwalin's shoulders as his hands gripped her thighs, making sure not to touch the stitches. Since there was nothing else to watch, she watched Thorin and the lantern he held. To see her wolves was near impossible since they were consumed by the darkness, unless one would pass by a lantern's glow.

As their eyes finally became accustomed to the darkness, they were able to see off the path. Not far, but just enough so that one of the wolves wouldn't startle them. Then they saw the cobwebs. Nasty sticky silk that clung to the trees and anything else that had come near.

Hours seemed to have passed before Dwalin, holding Takai, and Thorin stood at the bank of a river. Their eyes lay upon the rotted bridge that fell apart many years before. Hope fell quickly from the hearts of the company, but it wasn't until Dwalin felt Takai stiffen and go completely still.

Silence, absolute and complete silence filled Takai's ears. She about thought she had gone deaf if not for the sound of the murmuring dwarves and the river. The forest itself had gone silent, including the wolves she could not see.

"Quiet! Something's coming!" Kili's voice was just about a whisper, but the lanterns lights went out. He stared out down the bank as massive forms glided their way towards the group. He tightened his grip on his bow, ready to shoot until a soft sigh came from behind him. It was a sound most made when a weight has been lifted.

"Kili, steady, lad. It's just my wolves dragging a boat." Takai watched the massive figures before seeing a rope between the jaws of Blackfell.

"There are no oars, how will we cross?" Bilbo questioned, seeing emptiness inside the boat.

"Here." Fili unwound a rope from his pack, taking one end that tied to a hook. "We can use this to pull us to the other side." He took another rope from his younger brother before walking up to his uncle. "We can use the other rope to pull the boat back until everyone has crossed."

"But how will we them across? They're too big; we would have to pull them over one at a time." Bofur looked at one of the wolves, Singer, from what he could tell by her blue clouded, blind eyes as she nuzzled his hand.

"No need to." Takai watched as Blackfell dropped the rope to the boat at Thorin's feet before backing away. The pack backed away a good twenty yards from the group, trotting at a slow motion before going out of sight. Then she heard the thundering of feet hitting the ground.

The wolves were a mixture of colors as they raced to the river. Then they were a blur as they reached the group. Soon, they were able to be told apart as they leapt, soaring over the river.

Fili took that moment to toss the hook to the other side of the river, watching Warfrost catch the rope. "Even better."

The company was soon able to cross without any trouble. The wolves pulled them with ease, two at a time of course. Yet, with Bombour, two wolves took hold of the rope. Even as the boat rocked, Bombour made it to the other side with no trouble.

'_I sure had hoped he would thin out now.'_ Warfrost shot Takai a glare.

Takai laughed, patting Warfrost before she was lifted again, but upon Gloin's back. She gave Fili a sharp glare, only to soften the expression when he looked to Dwalin. "I understand."

The company walked along for another hour before finding a decent spot on the path for camp. The wolves made a protective circle around the group as they set up. Óin and Gloin building a decently large fire, supper was brought out. Talk was forced since the gloom of the forest pulled the cheer from them. Sleep was then decided, Fili and Kili being on watch.

Bilbo slowly awoke, but not in the position he fell asleep in. He shifted, just the slightest, feeling a sticky silk against his fingers. He tried to think, wracking his brain on how he got in this position. Then he froze as he remembered, he was awake when they were attacked. He remembered the sounds of wolves snarling, cries ringing out.

A small noise from him was all that was needed to bring out the spider that had been wrapping Bilbo. It was then he saw black eyes before hairy legs, and thankful that his arms were not yet bound. Bilbo then remembered his sword. It looked as though the spider was about to attack again with its stinger before Bilbo drew the sword. Same as when the warg died, the sword was embedded into the abdomen of the arachnid when it rushed forward. The stinger stood inches away from his own abdomen and he looked to his sword. "Sting."

Bilbo freed his legs, feeling different. This was the second time he's killed a creature to defend himself. However, he had no time to marvel his actions when he saw fourteen white wrapped bodies. One, he saw, had a black stain. He figured these were the dwarves, but their placement would be troublesome as they were in a large web above the forest floor. Not to mention the countless spiders.

Bilbo stepped back, finding a spot beneath a tree's raised roots. The one with the black stain had to be Takai, and sitting doing nothing won't save her, but neither would running in by himself. His mind went to the wolves, and he began to wish they were there. He closed his eyes and froze when a twig snapped just in front of him. He almost laughed when a wet tongue covered his face. He saw Aranseur, looking as though she dipped her black muzzle into white snow which dripped down her chest and underbelly; she ran off, making as much noise as she could; he heard the other wolves do the same.

That must have been Bilbo's cue to run when the sound of thundering feet faded. He waited for a few seconds more before sliding out of his hiding spot. There, before him, were no spiders, they all had run off after the wolves who threatened them. Quickly, Bilbo had to move and so he did, climbing his way up into the tree, slicing at the web that held the dwarves. There he watched as part of the web fell and the dwarves rolled to the ground.

Bilbo, again, moved as fast as his feet and hands would let him. He cut through the first wrapped dwarf; he was hoping it was Takai because of the black stain. He cut the webbing thoroughly, and there struggling beneath him was in fact Takai. He couldn't stop, not when she needed help and he admired her strength to stand and help.

Fili was next, based on the blonde hair Bilbo saw as he cut the webbing. He held up a hand before the dwarf could speak, wishing for silence. The hobbit didn't know how long the wolves would be able to distract the spiders. However, he pointed over to Takai who had fallen.

Once Fili's arms were free and slicing the rest of the webbing before going to Takai's aid, Bilbo continued on freeing the others. He counted in his head how many dwarves he feed one by one: Fili and Kili, Dwalin and Balin, Óin and Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombour, then Ori, Dori and Nori. Where was Thorin? Bilbo frantically looked until he saw a lone cocoon of webbing.

Not long, Thorin followed Bilbo back to the group. An argument was going around the group, but he kept his eyes trained on the forest around them. "Where are the wargs?"

"Wolves." Takai snapped as she tried to sit up. "Where are my wolves?"

"I don't know. They distracted the spiders." Bilbo looked at Takai, and for one already pale, it seemed that she paled even more.

"What?" Fili shifted more in discomfort at Takai's growing paleness, but also so that she could lean against him.

"These spiders drove out the wolves many years ago. That is why there are so few of the pack left." Takai pressed a hand against her leg. "We must move. Steel and his pack may be dead soon or the spiders lost interest. Either way, they will be back." Takai struggled to stand, gasping when Thorin grabbed the front of her jerkin and pulled her up.

It was the first time she has seen Thorin before they had slept. His face was grim, worry held deep in his eyes; cobwebs clung to his dark hair as they clung to the trees. She pulled at one from his face and the worry deepened into the creases around his eyes. His hand moved in a swift motion to take her hand, to the others it may have looked as though he was stopping her. Yet she saw his lips against her fingers. She _felt_ his kiss.

"Dwalin, you are in charge of her safety. Thorin looked past Takai and to his cousin. His eyes darted to each of the company, each one nodding. "We must move. Quickly."

It was not long after Takai was upon Dwalin's back that they heard the screams of spiders. That sound alone sent the group running, running almost blind through the darkness of the forest. Fear slowly etched into their souls as they ran and ran, and ran. How they've been managing to keep from the spiders, they didn't know. Yet it was the sound of trees groaning, leaves clashing, and the ground rumbling that kept the company running.

"Lass." Dwalin growled when Takai took her arms from around his neck.

"Turn around, Dwalin!" Takai adjusted her grip on her bow, fingers tightening around the arrow. "Now! Or do you wanted to be eaten?" Her snarl encouraged the dwarf beneath her to turn. Just as Dwalin turned them around, she loosed the arrow she held. That arrow embedded itself into a giant spider that had been leading the colony of spiders. The insect slid to a stop before her and Dwalin, just before Dwalin began running again.

"Kili!" Thorin had saw Takai before seeing a spider by his youngest nephew. Soon, around him both Kili's and Takai's arrows flew to the spiders that would draw near. He looked to Dwalin and Takai, watching Dwalin's footing as Takai would let loose an arrow. "Keep moving!"

"I don't think we can outrun them much longer!"

"We have to try!" Fili guarded his brother as soon as Kili would stop to so an arrow could fly.

They ran on, as fast as their sore feet could carry them. It was a familiar sensation, same as when they were run downed by goblins then orcs upon their wargs. Just as in the past, their shouts and cries were the same as the enemy came upon them. Swiftly.

A mix of Dwalin's and Takai's voices rose, the two warriors being flown across the group before slamming into a tree.

"Lass." Dwalin quickly removed himself from Takai, her blue eyes barely open. "Stay with me, lass."

"Leave me."

"That I will not do." Dwalin pulled out both of his axes in a fluid motion, cutting down the spider that came up behind him.

"Run, you dolt!" Takai shouted, she had managed to let loose a quick arrow behind him. She saw him give her a quick glare before she instinctively reached out to him, watching him get kicked away by an oncoming spider. "Dwalin!"

The battle went on, each dwarf defending themselves and each other. Bilbo, standing with Thorin, they used Sting and Orcist to shed the black blood of a spider. Fili and Kili, back to back, as the brothers were inseparable. Dwalin and Balin stood beside one another, with sword and axes swinging. Bifur, Bofur and Bombour created a circle with Ori, Dori and Nori in a protective stance. Like Fili and Kili, Óin and Gloin stood together as well. Takai sat fading in the shadow of her tree, and her wolves gone.

Takai sighed, resting her head against the bark of the tree. Her eyes followed the scene and saw the company took care to make sure she was safe. Yet, the spiders had long forgotten about her. The way the spider would intercept Dwalin from coming closer to her. Then she saw Thorin and tried to smile before looking down at the blood seeping through her fingers on her leg.

Thorin was close enough to see Takai's smile, and he tried to smile back. Then he saw her look down. "No." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "No!" He tried running forth as her head drooped down, as though she was sleeping. It was not just a spider that had stopped him, but a volley of arrows.

Bilbo used a spider for a shield before meeting Thorin's eyes. "I will not leave you behind." His voice was steady until Thorin pulled by the front of his jacket, causing him to squeak.

"Use this ring. Protect her." Thorin nearly shouted, his hands shook as he held the hobbit. He remembered the ring Bilbo spoke up and how that made sense to when Bilbo escaped the mountain. "Save her as I couldn't."

"We'll come for you." Bilbo promised, nodding his head before he slipped on the ring.

The last thing Takai remembered was the arrows. So many arrows and Thorin's shout.


	10. Elven Hospitality

Bilbo felt extremely lucky. The elves, the dwarfs' captors and saviors, did not notice Takai. Also, the pack of wolves had returned. However, Takai looked like she needed the luck more. He tried making her feel that some luck went to her, despite her being unconscious. He built a small fire to bring warmth and light. Luck was still with them when a few wolves came with their packs.

Bilbo knew very little when it came to extreme wounds, so he treated Takai's thigh to his best knowledge. He placed a thick cloth against the wound; he had to guess through her blood soaked trousers, before he began wrapping. Blankets were next, then the preparation of food. Despite his efforts, Takai still looked unwell.

The smell of food woke Takai, but she felt claustrophobic with her arms and legs immobile. Yet, warmth came from every direction, and the tickle of fur against her nose. Even that had calmed her nerves. She then felt more than fur; she felt stiff curls against her face. "Bilbo?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" Bilbo instantly sat back on his heels, eyes full of worry.

Takai opened her eyes to see those worry eyes and she smiled faintly. "With that expression, I'm sure I wouldn't have a choice in death."

"Choice?!" Bilbo squeaked, fear came quickly at the thought if Takai had a choice whether to live or not. "You nearly bled to death!"

Takai chuckled before it turned into a dry cough as she started to sit up. "Just a tear in the stitches." She assured as she leaned her back against one of the wolves. "By the looks of it, you tied it up very well." Takai looked from her leg to Bilbo, her eyes grazed about. "The others?"

Bilbo looked down, turning back to the food by the fire. "Captured. . ."

"By elves." Takai finished, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the tree.

"How did you know?"

Takai opened her eyes, seeing a wooden bowl in Bilbo's hands. "My grandfather was a Woodland Elf. He told me stories when I was a child." She took the bowl from Bilbo along with a nod of thanks. "He always said that if we stay on the path, we would be fine to pass through the forest."

Bilbo watched Takai as she lifted the bowl to her lips, flames continuing to cast shadows on her. "Will they be alright?"

Takai looked at the hobbit's pleading eyes. "I don't know. The dwarves and elves never really became friendly after Smaug and the Battle of Moria." She watched him nod before she placed her bowl on her lap. "How were you not captured?"

Bilbo looked up from his bowl. He knew she would eventually ask the question, but didn't realize so soon. Then there, as he put the bowl down, he told her of the goblin caves, Gollum, and the ring. He noticed instantly that Takai took his words in stride, like Thorin. Her blue eyes widen eagerly, and he knew she had a thought after his tale.

"Bilbo, with that ring, we can save the others." Takai stated, looking from the gold band in his small hand to his blue eyes.

"H-how? We don't know where there are!" Bilbo nearly threw his hands in the air. "Not to mention you are in no position to be playing the brave heroine."

"Ah, we don't, but they do." Takai placed a hand on Warfrost, looking at the blue eyed wolf. "And you are right, I am in no condition, but that is the greatest plan ever. The Woodland Elves can save me."

Bilbo shook his head. "You are a dwarf; they will either kill you or lock you up in a cage." He snapped, fear fueling his temper, but his temper froze as he heard Takai speak. Not the common tongue, not in Khuzdul, but elfish and it was beautiful. He looked on as she nonchalantly moved a lock of hair behind her ear, showing the pointed end and no beard on her jaw line.

"I am also an elf, Bilbo, and I'll take my chances." Takai looked at the hobbit. "It seems my reputation had crossed the Misty Mountains, the elves will know who I am. Many think I'm an elf already." She looked down at her bowl. "When they let me in, you can sneak in using that ring."

Bilbo watched Takai as she lifted the bowl to her mouth then he looked to her leg. He lifted his own bowl, his mind racing, but he couldn't think of any other plan to get the dwarves. "How will we get them out?"

"That will be your job. I will be your way in. It may be a few days, but we will get them out." Takai nodded, mostly to herself.

"Thorin and the others will think you are dead if they see I have come alone." Bilbo watched as Takai nodded, her eyes were downcast but she pulled out her sword.

"Thorin will be unarmed, give him my sword. Tell him that I am taking advantage of my Elven heritage." Takai slid her sword to Bilbo. "It will also make the elves less wary if I'm not carrying any dwarven weaponry."

Bilbo took her sword, heavy in his hands and he looked at Takai. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we are finished here." Takai glanced at the stew in her hands before lifting the bowl to her mouth. "This is very good by the way."

Takai's arms were slung over the backs of Klandagi and Fang. Fang being a gray wolf whose legs grew darker until his paws were black, same as his tail. He and Klandagi were quieter than Bilbo, but Bilbo was quieter than the elves.

At the sound of Steel's snarl, Takai winced, naturally slipping into her grandfather's tongue. "Please, help me." She spoke as she stumbled across the bridge.

Arms wrapped around her before she slipped to the wooden bridge. "Quickly, inform the Prince. I'll take her to the infirmary."

Takai felt herself being carried the rest of the way over the bridge and she saw the gates to the home of the elves. Those gates stood at the base of a large rock figure. The rock figure, she saw, turned into a palace of stone and wood, and more elves reached out to her when the guard walked through.

"Prince!"

"How bad is she?"

"Bad. Your Highness, she had _wolves_ walk her here." Her guard stated but he stopped moving.

"Leonard, she is a dwarf."

"T-that's what I thought too, till she spoke. No dwarf would be caught with the Woodland wolves; they look too much like wargs."

"Woodland. . ?"

Takai looked up from where her head was nestled. She saw pale, ice blue eyes peer down at her with a hard look. Relief filled her when worry filled his blue eyes. She heard his vague whisper of her calling name, Huntress, and she nodded.

"Take her, quickly!"

Bilbo followed as much as he could without being heard. It was most difficult, since elves were taller and his steps were several compared to the elf's one. He relaxed when he saw Takai was taken into a room filled with colors of ivory and green, and a physician bared down on Takai immediately. He had noticed that the palace was similar to the one in Rivendell; it didn't belong in the dark forest of Mirkwood.

He found that out when he left Takai in search of the dwarves. Windows were placed to create light from the sun, but the gentle glow of lanterns was enough to make the palace comfortable. Pillars of stone, engraved with pictures and entrapped with vines, were elegantly placed under archways. It was an open layout with few doors, mostly sheer drapes ranging from ivory to brown. In some rooms, he saw pillows strewn across the floor with plush blankets, reminding him of Takai when he first met her. An open layout, Bilbo noticed, and he didn't feel entrapped much as he had felt within a different mountain.

A kitchen he found, and it was there Bilbo found out where the rest of the company was taken. He followed the servant to the deep dungeon of the palace. It seemed that even though they went deeper, the elegance of the elves didn't fade. Torches, instead of lamps hung on the walls, stone walls covered in tapestries that told more stories than he could think of.

At the bottom of stone, closed in staircase, he saw the cells. A group of bedraggled dwarves huddled in one of the large cages. Without a word, the servant placed the tray of food by the cage and left. None of the dwarves rushed to the food, no one even looked.

Sorrow and anger filled their eyes' and that is all Bilbo could see. Even Dwalin's sudden rage, no one minded as the warrior stood and paced.

"Dwalin." Thorin's voice was hard, but held little authority as he watched his cousin stand.

"It's my fault if she is dead." Dwalin snapped, glancing at Thorin. "You asked me to care for her, and I end up pinning her to a tree." Dwalin's rough voice never cracked, but at the end of his sentence, his voice ended up doing so.

"Dwalin!" Thorin snapped and he watched the rough warrior turn to face him. Their gazes held until Dwalin slumped to the ground and Thorin looked away. However, his gaze turned to the gap between their cell and the next, hearing a faint noise. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Bilbo materialized before him. "Bilbo."

Bilbo raised his fingers to his lips to quiet the other dwarves and kneeled down next to Thorin. He tried to smile but couldn't, not when Thorin held him by the front of his shirt.

"Takai. By Durin's name, please tell me she lives." Thorin pleaded, searching Bilbo's eyes until he looked down to see Bilbo pulling out Takai's father's sword. Tears welled up but he closed them as he took the sword, the blade a familiar weight. History repeated, only this time Bilbo took Thorin's place. Like Balder handed Thorin the sword to give to Takai; Takai gave Bilbo the sword to give to Thorin.

"Takai wanted me to give this to you because she knew you would be unarmed." Bilbo smiled but it faltered when he saw Thorin's unshed tears. Then he figured out what he missed. Whoops. "Thorin, she lives." He added quickly and he saw the King look at him with a hopeful expression. "Yes, she is taking advantage of her elfish heritage she says. I saw the guard and Prince take her to the infirmary. She is safe."

Thorin let Bilbo's words since in, seeing the truth in the hobbit's eyes. He exhaled slowly as he let go of the young hobbit's vest. "You could have said that before handing me her sword." He leaned back, Bilbo giving him a weak smile. He shook his head slowly. "I'm assuming she left you in charge of freeing us?"

"Sadly, yes." Bilbo nodded, grinning at the groans from the others. "I'm sure she'll partake in it though, somehow prevent the execution as she heals, if there is an execution."

Thorin nodded, hiding Takai's sword beneath his coat. "We will wait then. If you find a way, let us know so we can prepare."

"Then I suggest you eat to keep your strength." Bilbo glanced to the tray of food before to the group. "I will let you know of Takai's progress." He said before slipping on the ring and rushing from the room.

For the past three days, Takai awoke to the same face, the elf who proclaimed himself Prince Legolas. She smiled, smoothing her hair aside as she sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "I feel honored to wake up with a prince watching over me. Why is that?" She slipped into the language of the elves, becoming more natural as she came to speak it every day.

Legolas smiled, leaning forward in his chair as he rested his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped. "Mostly curious, as it is not often we get visitors."

Takai stifled a yawn, lifting her hand to hide a grin. "Much less by an Elven woman who is easily mistaken to be a dwarf." Her lips curled in distaste when she said the name of the shorter race.

"Interesting." Legolas raised a brow, feeling a faint smile when her deep blue eyes met his.. "You detest the dwarves who saved you?"

"No." Takai slowly shook her head. "They saved me while your comrades overlooked me."

"And how many times do I have to apologize?" Legolas closed his eyes, feeling exasperated. Yet, it was an ongoing joke from the first day.

"I wish to see them." Takai watched Legolas as he opened his eyes, smiling gently. "I am nearly healed, a few more days and I will be better. I am most grateful, your medicine is incredible."

"Takai, save the flattery for my father, I saw a woman in need and I intended to save her." Legolas stated, noting that Takai looked down. "If you are able to walk, I will take you down there. If they are the ones, I can see if I can convince my father to not kill them."

Takai nodded. "Thank you." She looked up at Legolas stood, his hands behind his back.

"I'll send for the main to retrieve you some clothing." Legolas bowed before walking out of her room.

An hour later, Takai found herself on Legolas's arm making their way to the dungeon. She also found herself more elegant that she was accustomed to. Her hair in plain black waves that reached down to her hips. Yet, intertwined were marigolds, looking like gold gems trapped in the mountains. Yellow slippers were hidden beneath the dress she wore. The dress itself, made of silk and dyed emerald, had a wide neckline that showed her shoulders. The sleeves opened at her elbows and hung down by her side, just like a small train trailed behind her. A gold fringed sash hung at her hips, the ends tied and draped to one side, the fringed ends shifted and moved as she walked, accentuating her curves and the way her hips moved as she walked. Adorning her ears were emerald stones in the shape of leaves, dangling from her lobes by a silver chain.

"So much green, I'm sure I would blend in with the marigold bush." Takai noted as she found herself easily walking with hardly a limp. She smiled when Legolas chuckled before the doors to the dungeon opened.

The dungeon was elegant, just as Bilbo had described. The room was well lit, beautiful engravings on the wall. Takai found it quite ironic since it was a room for suffering. Though, she tried to hide the smile from the shocked looks on the dwarfs' faces. She was sure Bilbo was gaping somewhere too.

"Are these the dwarves?" Legolas inquired, glancing down when Takai released his arm. He watched her, the way she moved and noted that she did in fact walk as an elf. With such grace in her form, he tightened the lock on his jaw to keep it from dropping.

Takai took a few steps until she was just a foot away from the iron bars. Her eyes went to each dwarf as they crowded to the bars. Her eyes soon locked onto Thorin's as he made his way to stand just before her. He looked angry, his hands gripping the bars tightly, but his eyes spoke another story. "Yes, may I speak to them alone?" She looked to Legolas, resisting the urge to look back at the dwarves.

Legolas crossed his arms. "I will not leave you alone with a group of them. Now that they know you are an elf, they may just bring you harm. One." He stated and looked at the group of dwarves. "Of your choice."

Takai nodded and looked at each of the dwarfs, till she found pale blue ones locked onto her. "Him then."

"So be it." Legolas nodded, motioning the guard to move forward. "I'm sure you can handle yourself, but he will be bound." He walked towards another door towards the back of the room. He opened to show a better furnished room, filled with a fainting couch in one end, a table in the middle of the room with several other chairs with plush pillows with a variety of deeps hues of purple and blue. "In here."

Takai glanced at Legolas as Thorin was removed from the cell. "Thank you. You will give us privacy?"

"As you wish. We will be outside the door." Legolas nodded, watching Thorin walk into the furnished room with bound hands. He smiled when Takai looked to him before walking into the room. When the door closed, he and the other guard walked from the dungeon. "You will come for me if there is any trouble."

"Are they gone?"

"Yes." Takai turned away from the door and faced Thorin.

"You look better." Thorin felt his mouth dry. By Durin's name, his mouth dried when he first saw her walk through the door. He had gripped the bars so hard; he was surprised they didn't break. Now she stood just a few feet away from him.

"I feel better. You, on the other hand, look terrible." Takai smiled at the cobwebs stuck in his hair and clothing. He wore just a dark blue tunic and black trousers, his armor gone. Dirt marred his face, but she looked down when he smiled. "I feel like a fool wearing this dress." She played with her fingers before looking up when she heard his footsteps near.

"You look. . ." Thorin looked away as the words he wanted to speak were stuck. Amazing? Incredible? Like an elf?

"I look like an elf?" Takai repeated the words slowly before she threw her hands in the air with a growl. She stepped away from Thorin just as his eyes widen, as if he didn't realize that he spoke those words out loud. "And elf?"

"Takai." Thorin stumbled over her name as he turned to watch her walk over to the other side of the room. "I didn't. . . I mean." He stopped himself when he saw the marigold's in her hair. He cursed at himself, out loud, and watched as Takai spun, a marigold flittering to the stone ground.

"You meant what?" Takai snapped and watched as Thorin stared at her.

"It's meant to be a compliment."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Elves, they're pretty beings compared to us rough looking dwarves." Thorin watched her as he neared.

"So I'm pretty?" Takai held her ground once more as Thorin walked towards her.

"No." Thorin stopped himself just before her, gently taking her hands. "You're beautiful." He looked down at their hands, his big calloused dirty hands holding her clean hands. Her fingers small compared to his. "And I am a fool."

"I'm surprised you are now noticing it." Takai smiled, a spark of humor lighting her eyes.

"Do you know what I am a fool for?" Thorin inquired, despite how happy he felt when he saw her in good health enough to bring back her spark of humor, and he felt somber. When that spark left her eyes, turning into curiosity, he nodded. "This." He lifted his hands, cupping her jaw, his calloused fingers tracing her jaw. His thumbs traced her lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm a fool for not doing this sooner." He whispered before replacing his thumbs with his lips.

It was a tender kiss, filled with hesitation from both sides. Thorin almost shaking with fear that Takai would turn away and deny him. Takai trembled as she felt his heart under her hands. Thorin's hands left her face, trailing down her shoulders until he clasped her fingers in his hands. When his hands had briefly touched her neck, Takai's pulse was just as quick.

"I thought I lost you." Thorin whispered, his lips brushing against Takai's as he spoke. He nearly broke when she leaned away.

"No, but if we continue at this rate, the elves may be suspicious." Takai breathed as she opened her eyes. She pulled a hand away, smoothing out a lock of brown hair from his face.

"Then tell me, why are you here and not freeing me now?" Thorin inquired, looking over her face. His eyes came to her hair, untamed by no braids.

"I am not fully well. If you were really paying attention, you would see that I'm leaning on my unwounded leg. You would feel that I'm leaning against you. A few more days, Thorin. I'm sure that Bilbo will have a plan before the week ends. Even it means stuffing you in a barrel and push you down the river."

"I sure hope our little hobbit didn't hear that idea." Thorin growled, before claiming her mouth again.

"A few days, Thorin." Takai whispered, she turned around to face the door. "You have my sword?"

"Yes."

"I will find yours." Takai looked over her shoulder before opening the door. She stepped into the dungeon, glancing at the dwarves with a quick smile before seeing the dungeon door open. Legolas stepped through and she met him in the middle of the room, the guard walking towards Thorin in the other room. "And?"

"He will not execute them, but they will not be released." Legolas replied, looking from Takai to Thorin. He spoke in the common tongue, and he didn't flinch from the coldness in the dwarf's cold eyes. His heart may have frozen over in a sharp fear, but he didn't show it.

Takai nodded, closing her eyes but she opened her eyes just as Legolas offered her his arm. "I can't say I'm angry or pleased. They are good men." Takai spoke in the elvish tongue. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the dwarves.

Legolas kept quiet as he led her out of the room, letting the guard move past them. He had noticed the faint limp in her leg, and once the guard was out of sight, he stopped. "I'm sure they are, Takai."

Takai frowned, turning to look up at the Prince. "What?"

Legolas faced Takai, her hand dropping from his arm. "You may have fooled the guard, Takai, but one cannot ignore the look one lover gives to another." He watched calmly, but was amazed by how quickly fear came to her eyes.

"You will kill them." Takai pressed her back against the stone wall.

"No. No, My Lady." Legolas leaned down to come to her eye level. "If you, an elf blood can show compassion to a dwarf; then a dwarf King shows you the same compassion, I can do the same." He moved and held his arm to her. "I want to help, so let me help you."

**For my followers, I do apologize now for the random updates. I was reading through and I saw some flaws and wanted to fix them. Most were misspellings for certain terms. Thorin drinking out of a bug, for example. I found it while reading chapter 2. Sheesh. Granted these are posted at around 5 or 6 in the morning. So I'm just editing some small fixes, such as spellings, quotation placement. I do reread these before placing them up, I promise. Lol. Well, enjoy. I'm hoping to upload another either today or tomorrow after school. Hopefully, no promises. Five day weekend and I only write one chapter, that's sad. **


	11. Who Wants to Play Barrel of Dwarves?

Takai looked down at her leg as she rested on her bed. The Prince, Legolas, showed her enough proof to give her the courage to let him help with the dwarfs' escape. That included having him meet her invisible hobbit, Bilbo. Yet it seemed that Bilbo had thought of the barrel and the river idea. She mused over the conversation when Bilbo said he was grateful that Thorin was in the cell when he announced that idea.

Takai looked up as Legolas entered the room. She almost laughed at his redden face due to the sight of her exposed leg. To save him from more exposure, she tugged the night gown back over her knee. "No need to feel ashamed for looking."

"Yes, well, for a leg exposed, it is only for her family's eyes." Legolas sat down in his usual spot, looking at the window where they saw the dark sky. "Your friend, he is here?"

Takai nodded. "He is here. He has mentioned that your father is hosting a gathering. What is he celebrating?"

"We are not blind; we can see what is going on in the forest. These gatherings are to keep our people hopeful." Legolas looked back to Takai with a faint smile.

"So tonight would be best?" Takai straightened but stopped when Legolas shook his head.

"It is tomorrow. Tonight is the brief preparations. If it was tonight, I would not be here and neither would you." Legolas looked to the night sky, but smiled to Takai. "Now, where is your friend?"

Takai relaxed against the pillows pressed against the headboard. She eyed Legolas carefully before closing her eyes a brief moment. "Alright; it is safe to come out." She looked to the sheer drapery by the window and watched Bilbo step out.

"So it seems that you didn't trust me enough to add me on your own conscious." Legolas mused, watching the hobbit walk towards them. "So you've been the one following me."

Bilbo cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I had to make sure you weren't planning on turning us over to your father." He gazed at Takai who nodded, she held a small smirk.

"Understandable." Legolas looked at the hobbit before returning his eyes to Takai. "I'm assuming this idea falls under the celebration for tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. I noticed that with the barrels, once you empty them, you place them down through a hole that drops into the river." Bilbo piped in, taking a seat at the edge of Takai's bed. "From the maps I've seen, the river leads straight to Laketown, which I believe was our next destination." He looked at Takai, breaking into a small grin. "However, I thought it was a joke when Takai first mentioned it until I saw it for myself."

"It is a great plan, and the river does go to Laketown. The barrels are for the people of Laketown, which is why we toss the empty barrels down the river." Legolas leaned back in his chair with a small smile, admiring the cleverness of the plan. "There will be plenty of drinking throughout the night. Also, if I remember correctly, our cellar guard likes to have a taste before each barrel goes out to the company. By the seventh barrel, he will be out." Legolas then leaned forward, his hands clasped together by Takai's bed.

"Then it is settled. Bilbo, it is up to you to get the key from the guard. Bring the dwarves to the kitchen. Legolas and I will be waiting for you there. Legolas, you will show me where you placed the weapons that belonged to those dwarves before we get to the cellar." Takai looked from Bilbo to Legolas. When Bilbo nodded, she clasped his shoulder.

"You will be alright?" Bilbo questioned, looking to Takai's leg.

"The stitches will be out in the morning, and it has been a week. I can walk, I can dance. . ." Takai looked to Legolas. "I'm sure I can run." Takai looked back to the hobbit. "Tell the others that tomorrow, be prepared for a rescue."

"And Thorin? He will ask to see you. He's been asking for two days now." Bilbo interjected, glancing at Legolas before he focused his eyes on Takai.

"I will see him tomorrow at. . ."

"Midnight." Legolas affirmed.

Takai opened her closed eyes, looking into the bright blue eyes of the hobbit. "Midnight, for the escape." She assured, smoothing a brown curl from his forehead. "I promised him his sword. Tell him that if he begins to argue." She dropped her hand from his shoulder after a quick squeeze. "Rest and be safe." She watched as Bilbo looked at her before his shoulders slumped. He placed on the ring, disappearing before her eyes.

"You must rest as well." Legolas tilted his head as Takai turned to him. As he looked at her face, she seemed almost familiar; it was as if he had met her before. It was the way she held herself, stubborn pride with a mix of elegance found in the posture of elves. Her eyes were also different, a deep blue, like looking at the midnight sky, but bright enough to see the color. _Cobalt blue_, he thought. It was a rare eye color, even amongst the elves.

"Yes, you should rest as well. Your father or the servants may be suspicious of a scandal between you and me." Takai smirked, seeing Legolas return the look with one of his own.

"We could use that to our advantage." He shrugged nonchalantly as he stood. Even as he saw the amusement in her eyes, he looked down at her hand that held his.

"If I am to leave this world before peace comes between the dwarves and the elves, I beg of you to fix the balance. I know Thorin and Thranduil will have difficulty making peace between them." Takai looked up at the Prince, smiling faintly as he bowed over her hand.

"I will do my best, and let us let you live long enough to see that peace."

Bilbo snickered as Takai fussed with the outfit that was laid out for her for the evening festivity. A few minutes before, she ordered the maid to leave. Now that she was dressed, she was angrily busy with the accessories.

"If I hear one more snicker from you, I'm going to pierce your ears my _little hobbit_." Takai growled as she looked at Bilbo through the reflection of the mirror. The noise stopped but the grin held. She rolled her eyes as she clasped on the sapphire necklace before taking hold of the purple ribbon.

"He likes you." Bilbo pointed out as Takai began the weaving, he held out the silver ribbon when Takai turned to him. He looked over her dress, entirely not used to her being dressed like a woman. The amethyst colored dress held snug from the waist up, hugging her shoulders but fell into sheer, loose billowy sleeves. It also fell loose from her hips, making it easy for her to maneuver around, unless she stepped onto the extra fabric that made a small train. Instead of a round or square neckline he was used to finding her in, it was a deep v-line.

"Which he?" Takai asked as she took the silver ribbon, raising a brow as she began intertwining it in the braid with the purple ribbon.

"Legolas." Bilbo stated, raising both his brows when Takai shrugged. "You knew?"

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't completely sure. He keeps his emotions locked." Takai tied off the end of her braid which was slung over her left shoulder, with both ribbons. "He knows about Thorin though, and he purely thinks I'm an elf. Nothing else." Takai smiled slightly before looking at the door at the sound of knocking.

"My Lady Takai." Feminine and elvish rang through the door, and as Takai looked to the hobbit, he was gone.

"Come in." Takai glanced over as the maid came through. She warmed when she saw a sign of approval pass through Ghislain's green eyes, and Takai couldn't stop her own smile. "Did I pass some secret test?"

Ghislain chuckled as she stepped into the room, her green dress drifting as she came up to the Huntress. "More of settling a bet among the other servants. Some believed that you knew no more than how to dress up as a man. They will be shocked to see that you decorated yourself." She looked down at Takai, admiring the weaving. "But let us continue this conversation later, My Lady. Prince Legolas waits for you."

"Ghislain, it's Takai." Takai smiled gently before walking beside the maid. "I'm no more important that you." Takai glanced up at Ghislain, seeing the elf woman's smile before walking silently down the stone hall.

At the end of the hall, Takai found Legolas. He was speaking to no other than Thranduil, his father and King. Legolas's blue attire seldom matched his father's, but enough to show that he was Thranduil's son.

While Thranduil wore a silvery blue long over tunic and silver trousers, Legolas wore a deep midnight blue tunic with silver embroidery and wolf gray trousers. The son wore no crown while his father wore the wooded thorns with pride.

"My King and Prince Legolas." Ghislain curtsied, her eyes downcast before glancing at Takai, who curtsied as well.

"Thank you Ghislain for escorting our guest." Legolas smiled as he extended his arm to Takai. "But now, I must have the honor. Now, from this moment on, you are relieved of your duties tonight, go and enjoy."

"You are too generous, my son." Thranduil watched maid go off with eager steps, leaving them behind.

"The days grow darker in the forest, Father. Everyone should at least enjoy one of your gatherings." Legolas stated before looking down at Takai. "To a different topic, Father, this is Lady Takai."

Thranduil turned his gaze upon Takai before showing her a neutral smile to her raised brows. "The Huntress, I've heard many stories. There was always a wager among the races to know what you are. Many have confused you to be a dwarf or an elf. An elf I see, and an elf I hear. I'm honored to call you kin." He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

_You have no idea how closely related I am to you_. Takai thought but she tilted her head as well. "It is an honor of mine to just be in your presence."

Thranduil nodded. "Well, let us enjoy this night. But tell me, how have you come across the Woodland Wolves?"

Takai nodded, knowing well that question was whispered among the elves, but never brought up to her. So, placed between the King and Prince of the Woodland Realm, Takai began her short story of the wolves whose violent cousins were wargs. She lived outside of the forest but knew them from stories of Mirkwood. The giant spiders, when darkness in the world fell across the land, the spiders came to the forest only to rid the forest of its strongest protectors.

There were faint rumors that the Woodland Wolves, or among many called Woodland Wargs, they were crossing the Misty Mountains, and so she grew curious. Yet, it was not her who found the wolves, but it was in fact the complete opposite. The wolves had actually protected her from a large group of goblins that followed her from the caves of the mountains.

Bilbo listened to Takai's story, he himself truly at a wonder, piecing the puzzle together. Legolas and Thranduil, he saw, were amazed as well, but they could not know of the disaster that happened in those mountains. Now for all the books he had, he had never heard about the Woodland wolves; except for one story, but that was many years ago.

However, Bilbo did not continue following the trio. Instead, he took a different path, one that led to a group of shorter men with shorter tempers. He had yet to see one have a temper shorter than Takai's. Maybe Thorin.

Bilbo walked silently down the empty halls, dodging the occasional guard and straying servant. He wondered how Takai fared since she was in the company of the King. Yet, he wondered about Thorin as well. One would they were only mutually friendly, but otherwise at each other's throats. He would laugh at the thought of them together. Thorin was stoic and hard, rarely showing a smile. All the while, Takai had the compassion of a mother but the spunk of a teenage boy.

Bilbo stopped walking as he came to the guards' quarter by the dungeon. He stared at the door in thought; the two beings were complete opposites. He frowned, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall beside the door. Now that his head was clear, he listened for any other sounds. None came, except for the faint sounds of music and laughter that somehow flew through the cracks in the walls and into the stone palace.

With a steady breath, Bilbo opened the door just enough for him to fit through. The dungeon guard had his back to the door, his hands going over his sword in either a cleaning or sharpening manner. At this instant, at the sight of the single goblet, Bilbo clutched the small bottle tightly. He had one chance and he took it just as the elf went to reach for the drink.

It was not long after that Bilbo clutched the keys to the dungeon in his hands, running down the stone staircase. He reached the door with no problem, apart from a pounding heart. The door opened and closed behind him, bringing the eyes of the dwarves up to the entrance. At once, the ring slipped off.

"We must hurry. I dumped the whole bottle, but I don't know how long the guard will be sleeping." Bilbo ran to the cell and tried the key. He couldn't meet Thorin's eyes, even before he felt the key get stuck. He watched as calloused hands came up to his, shifting the key until a click echoed through the room. Instead of blue eyes, he saw Bofur's friendly brown eyes.

"Aye, we should hurry." Bofur agreed, pushing the cell door open and he, amongst the others, followed the young hobbit out of the dungeon.

And because of the gathering, the company had no trouble getting to the kitchen. However, going through the kitchen to the cellar would be another story. After all, the kitchen was where Takai and Legolas were supposed to meet them. Yet, the two were not in sight.

Bilbo glanced about, feeling his bones shaking from the nerves that were wracking through him from each passing second. They were safe for the moment, but he feared that one of the kitchen staff may come out of the kitchen and to the dark hallway where they hid. He listened to the voices of the dwarves murmur behind him before he saw Legolas, and the Prince saw him.

Immediately, Legolas spoke to the staff, drawing their attention to him. Bilbo took that moment to gather his nerves and steel them. Nevertheless, he froze when Legolas shot a simple glance in his direction. _Wait_. It was then Bilbo noticed that Takai was nowhere to be seen. He braved a glance and looked to Thorin before looking back at the Prince. Thorin's features were grim and a glare was focused on the elf Prince. Yet, now he watched the kitchen staffs leave in hurry, all giggling and chuckling going with them.

"Okay, Bilbo, go. I'll keep watch." Legolas spoke in a hushed tone as he came up to the group. He looked at the dwarf King when he placed a hand on the hobbit's arm.

"Where is she?" Thorin nearly growled out the words and it brought on a quick glare from the elf.

"I will not argue with you dwarf, but if you must ask, Lady Takai is being a very good distraction. She is saving your life, and will join you before you leave." Legolas's tone was soft but held a firm undertone. With a torn look on the King's face, Legolas watched the King and the dwarves follow the hobbit.

Bilbo quickly made his way to the cellar, the sound below quiet. With a nervous smile, he led the dwarves through. However, just as they were entering, he stopped at the sound of laughter, male laughter. He tilted his head, looking up at Legolas who joined, then peered around the corner. The guard of the cellar was laughing as he teetered over to the side, the laughter fading until it was immediately replaced by a thump when he fell off the chair. There, across from the guard on a chair, sat Takai holding a silver goblet of wine.

"And here I thought elves could hold their own when it came to wine." Takai mused, looking from the fallen guard to Bilbo.

Bilbo laughed before running over to the empty barrels, looking from Takai to the guard. "I don't suppose you're mainly responsible for emptying the barrels."

"No." Takai placed the goblet down before sliding off the wooden chair. Her eyes went to the group of dwarves who stood and stared. "Well don't just stand there, get over here and then get out."

Takai's words brought the dwarves into motion, each one helping another to get inside of an empty barrel. Legolas stood watch because of his better senses. They all mused at the joke of an idea that turned to reality. Thorin and the old veteran warriors were not particularly pleased. Takai, herself was last to be standing, making some grumble that a woman got to shove them into a river. However, that was not why Takai was the last, not when they saw her hand Gloin his ax.

With Legolas's help, Takai was able to give each of the dwarfs their weapons. Kili, receiving a new bow, one that was almost similar to Takai's white bow. When Takai reached Thorin, she smiled again when she saw her father's sword at his waist.

"I see that you have managed to not lose my sword." Takai smirked, feeling alight when Thorin's lips quirked up the slightest. "So, in good faith, I give you Orcist."

"Good faith." Thorin repeated as he unhooked the scabbard of her sword from his belt.

Takai took a step closer, one hand grasping Orcist while the other held onto the scabbard, a simple trade off, and she felt his fingers brush hers when Thorin took hold of Oricst. "Good faith." Takai mocked, looking into Thorin's pale blue eyes. It was irony that just before Thorin's lips fell onto hers that she pushed him, inside his barrel, down the hole and into the river.


End file.
